verdrehte Situationen
by Lamanta
Summary: Wenn Harry zum Mörder und Draco zum Vampir wird fliehen beide nicht nur vor dem Ministerium, sondern auch den Todessern. SLASH wegen mangelnder Muse zur Zeit leider unvollendet
1. Default Chapter

Fanfiction von Lanielle (=Lamanta)  
  
Harry Potter in einer verdrehten Situation  
  
TraylerProlog11KapitelEpilog  
  
Warnung: Slash, ooC, AU, etwas dark, lime, Perspektivenwechsel, Original  
  
Disclamer: Alle Figuren, Orte etc. gehören J.K.Rowling, meine Figuren und Plätze beanspruche ICH! Dann sind noch Ähnlichkeiten mit lebenden Personen usw. nicht beabsichtigt, alles frei erfunden ... der übliche Disclamer halt. seufz  
  
Timeline: Spielt sicher nach Band IV, vielleicht lass ich auch etwas aus V einfließen, kommt ganz drauf an. Die Personen hier sind einundzwanzig, also in ihrem vierten Jahr nach Hogwarts. (und vielleicht schreib ich auch einmal ne Vorgeschichte dazu die ein Tag24Stunden [24h] heißen wird)  
  
Summary: Nachdem Draco zufälligerweise zum Vampir und Harry zum Mörder wird müssen unsere beiden Helden vor den Todessern und Auroren fliehen.  
  
Authors Note: Tja, falls ich etwas zu sagen hab lass ich es in den Text einfließen.. was dann aber doch wichtig ist, die Geschichte ist nur auf Szenen, die ich unbedingt einmal schreiben wollte aufgebaut.  
  
Grüße: gehen an die anderen zwei vom AmF – VdAMF? - wie hieß das noch mal??  
  
Trayler:  
  
„Nein."  
  
„Potter, wenn du mich jetzt umbringst.."  
  
„Wie wäre es mit einem ‚Danke', Malfoy?" „Toll, jetzt werde ich wegen einem Mord, den du begangen hast gesucht."  
  
„Da hinten sind Auroren!" „Na und? DA hinten sind Todesser!"  
  
„Woher kennt mich ein Muggel?"  
  
„Potter, was machst du im Gefängnis?"  
  
„Das war meine liebste Tasse, Malfoy."  
  
„Wir hatten Sex." „Ach ne."  
  
„Finnigan blutet? Warum kann er nicht einfach kotzen, warum muss es Blut sein?"  
  
„Das ist Veritaserum, Sohn. Also, erzähl doch einmal was du über Potter und den PhönixOrden weißt."  
  
„Wurmschwanz war es mir schuldig."  
  
„Du hast schon wieder jemanden umgebracht."  
  
„Verdammt noch mal, Ron. ICH habe den Idioten umgebracht!" „Potter, du weißt schon, dass es hier überall von Auroren wimmelt." 


	2. Prolog: DURST

Prolog: Durst  
  
In einen dunklen Schatten gekauert nippte ich an meinem Getränk ohne es wirklich zu schmecken. Ich brauchte kein Wasser zu trinken, ich brauchte, Leben. Bald, bald müsste ich wieder jemanden beißen, könnte ich meine Zähne in das zarte Fleisch am Nacken meiner wehrlosen Opfer vergraben und Blut, flüssiges, süßes, teuflisches Blut trinken. Ich hatte Durst. Nicht nach etwas, dass man sich hier im Tropfenden Kessel bestellen kann. Nichts könnte hier meinen Durst stillen. Die Tür ging auf und jemand betrat den Pub vom Mugellondon aus. „Ah, Mister Potter, ich bring ihnen gleich etwas zu trinken an ihren Stammplatz." rief der Wirt ihm zu und der junge Mister Potter setzte sich nicht weit entfernt von mir in eine ebenfalls nicht allzu helle Ecke. Potter ... wie sehr ich ihn doch hasste. Zumindest sah nun die Person auf, die zwei Plätze von Potter entfernt in derselben Ecke saß. Überrascht konnte ich silberblondes Haar und graue Augen unter der Kapuze erkennen, dass musste der junge Malfoy sein. Potter schien in zumindest auch erkannt zu haben, denn als Tom irgendetwas irrelevantes zu trinken vor ihm abgestellt hatte sprach er ihn an. Leise, sicherlich wollte er nicht, dass sie jemand hörte, doch meine Ohren waren gut, besser als die eines Menschen. „Noch am leben, Malfoy?"  
  
„Und zutiefst enttäuscht darüber, dass du es immer noch nicht geschafft hast umzukommen, Potter."entgegnete er gehäßig und ebenso leise.  
  
„Ich denke doch mal, dass du gefährlicher lebst als ich, Malfoy."er machte eine spöttische Pause und fuhr dann fort. „Immerhin arbeite ich nicht für jemanden, der dafür bekannt ist seine eigenen Leute wie Dreck zu behandeln. Nicht das du etwas besseres verdient hättest. Du bist Dreck."  
  
„Potter, Potter, Potter. Nicht zu fassen, wenn du das wirklich denkst bist du dümmer als Longbottom, und das hätte ich nicht einmal dir gewünscht."  
  
Potter trank etwas und diese Geste steigere meinen eigenen Durst ins unermessliche.  
  
„Ach ja? Glaubt der kleine Malfoy etwa wirklich, dass, wenn er lieb zum bösem, schwarzen Magier ist dieser auch lieb zu ihm ist?"meinte Potter mit einer kindlichen Stimme. „Nun, wenn du DAS wirklich glaubst bist DU dümmer als Neville. Obwohl das für mich schon immer fest stand."fuhr er in seiner normalen Tonlage fort.  
  
Meine Kehle war trocken.  
  
„Woher nimmst du eigentlich die Gewissheit, dass ich Ihm diene?"  
  
„Es gehört nicht viel dazu, um das zu wissen. Dein Vater ist ein Todesser, und kommt aus einer alten Familie, die für ihre schwarze Magie berüchtigt ist, deine Mutter ebenfalls und du selbst hast immer damit angegeben. Zudem bist du egoistisch, eingebildet und emotionslos, ebenfalls in den dunklen Künsten bewandert. Also hast du die besten Voraussetzungen für einen Todesser."  
  
„Nun, dann muss ich dich leider enttäuschen. Aber schließlich bin ich ja egoistisch, eingebildet und emotionslos, und somit macht es mir nichts aus, wenn deine Welt daran zerbricht, dass ich kein Todesser geworden bin. Übrigens sind das immer noch bessere Eigenschaften als Dummheit, Dummheit, Dummheit und Selbstlosigkeit, Potter."  
  
Die beiden sahen sich abschätzend in die Augen. Ich war wie ausgetrocknet, ich brauchte bald, viel ... Der nächste, der diesen Pub verlässt wird mein Opfer.  
  
Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte Potter Malfoys linken Arm gepackt. „Was soll das?"zischte dieser ihn gereizt an.  
  
„Ich will mich nur vergewissern, Malfoy, denn um mein Weltbild zu zerstören braucht es schon Beweise und nicht nur das Wort von jemandem, dem ich sowieso nicht glaube, auch wenn ich dich damit enttäusche, Malfoy."  
  
„Du kannst dir hier nicht einfach meinen Arm angucken, Potter." Doch dieser grinste nur und schob den Stoff unter seinen Fingern zurück und entblößte für alle gut sichtbar einen reinen, weißen Unterarm, unter dem ich das Blut schier pulsieren sehen konnte. So viel Leben ...  
  
„Verabschiede dich schon einmal von deiner Weltanschauung. Potter." meinte Malfoy nun wirklich wütend und stand auf. Er verließ den Pub in Richtung Winkelgasse.  
  
Er war mein Opfer.  
  
Draußen, vor der magischen Mauer fing ich ihn ab. Es war dunkel und wir waren allein. Nicht einmal der Mond schien. „Mister Malfoy?" Er blieb stehen und drehte sich zu mir um. „Ich bin der Sohn von Professor Quirell, ihrem Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Lehrer im ersten Jahr und bin auf der Spurensuche nach ihm. Natürlich weiß ich, dass er gestorben ist, aber ich will wissen wie er vom Charakter her war und rede desswegen mit Leuten, die ihn gekannt haben. Wen sie mir fünf Minuten zur Verfügung stellen könnten?" Er nickte mir knapp zu.  
  
„Also, von meiner Mutter aus dem Schwarzwald weiß ich nichts genaues, nur." Ich sah verlegen zur Seite. „Ich möchte es hier nicht so laut sagen, könnten sie vielleicht etwas näher ... danke."sagte ich und ließ mich von dem schweren, lockendem Geruch, der nun meine ganzen Sinne umnebelte lenken und hatte ihn schon gepackt und den Kopf so gedreht, dass ich zubeißen konnte. Hinter mir hörte ich eine Bewegung und wie Malfoy überrascht aufkeuchte und ‚Nein!' rief, doch das störte mich nicht weiter. Zulange war es her, seit ich das letzte Mal etwas getrunken hatte. Ich biss zu und genießerisch ...  
  
Starr fiel der Leichnam von Marcus Quirell auf den gepflasterten Boden. Mit weit geöffneten Augen stand Draco Malfoy über ihm und fasste sich an seinen blutenden Hals, sah auf seine rötlich schimmernde Finger und dann ungläubig zu Harry Potter, der ihm soeben das Leben gerettet hatte. Dann breitete sich ein schmerzliches Prickeln von seiner Wunde aus und ohnmächtig fiel er über die Leiche des Vampirs.  
  
Vorschau erstes Kapitel: Es wird sehr viel in einem Bett herumgelegen! 


	3. Misses May

Kapitel 1: Misses May  
  
**BRUTALER MORD EINES UNSCHULDIGEN**

_ Selbst die Winkelgasse und der tropfende Kessel sind nun nicht mehr sicher, wie uns der grausame Mord an einem vierundzwanzig jährigen jungem Mann, der sich als Sohn von Professor Quirell (ehemaliger Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste in Hogwarts) entpuppte, auf tragische Weiße bewies. Der Junge ist vom Schwarzwald gekommen um Hexen und Zauberer zu treffen, die seinen Vater kannten, um etwas über ihn in Erfahrung zu bringen. Er wusste augenscheinlich nicht, dass sein Vater bei dem Versuch Ihr Wisst Schon Wem zurück zur Macht zu verhelfen und den Stein der Weißen des eben kürzlich verstorbenen Nicolas Flamel zu stehlen gestorben ist. Nun scheint es, dass Draco Malfoy, Sohn eines bekannten Todessers und Erbe von Malfoy Manor diesen Jungen letzte Nacht im Hinterhof des Tropfenden Kessel tötete. Augenzeugen berichten, dass er kurz vor Quirell den Pub verließ und dort auf ihn auflauerte ..._  
  
Harry hörte auf zu lesen und schmiss den Tagespropheten zur Seite. Der übliche Müll von Rita Kimmkorn war schon nicht genug, jetzt war Malfoy auch noch ein gesuchte Mörder. Sein Blick wanderte zu der Person, die ausgestreckt und friedlich auf seinem Bett schlief. Wahrscheinlich war Quirell ein Halbvampir gewesen, es hieß ja schließlich, dass ihr alter Professor eine unangenehme Begegnung mit einem im Schwarztwlad hatte. Harry überlegte, waren Halbvampire so menschlich, dass man sie im Tod nicht mehr von einem Normalsterblichen unterscheiden konnte? Er seufzte. So etwas bekam man in seiner Aurorenausbildung natürlich nicht beigebracht. „Potter."flüsterte Malfoy. Er war aufgewacht und sah nicht mehr halb so lebendig aus, wie im Schlaf. Seine Haut war noch blasser als üblich und sein Haar hing ihm in wirren Strähnen ins Gesicht. Die Lippen leicht geöffnet atmete er stoßweise ein und aus. „Durst."krächzte er mit rauher Stimme. „Trinken." Hektisch sah Harry sich um. Mit Wasser war hier nicht geholfen, er brauchte Blut, nur hatte er keines im Haus, er kam auch an keines heran und sein eigenes ...? Dann würde er womöglich auch noch zu einem Vampir und darauf konnte er getrost verzichten. Aber andererseits war Malfoy nun wegen ihm offiziel ein Mörder, aber dafür hatte er ihm immerhin das Leben gerettet. Nun, hatte er es ihm gerettet um ihn jetzt umkommen zu lassen? Andererseits war Malfoy ein Idiot und verdiente keine Hilfe, aber, obwohl er ein Idiot war, war er kein Todesser. Was um alles in der Welt konnte ihn dazu bewegt haben sich nicht Voldemort anzuschließen? „Bitte."OK. Das war zuviel. Malfoy ‚bat' um etwas, und überhaupt, sagte man nicht, dass Vampire wegen dem Zwang der über sie gelegt wurde zum Vampir werden? Also, wenn er es freiwillig machte konnte ihm doch gar nichts geschehen ... Harry beugte sich nach vorne und drehte Malfoys Gesicht so, dass er ihn ansah. Die Pupillen waren geweitet, und dass was man von der Iris noch sah war dunkel, so dunkel wie ein verhangener Himmel über einer stürmischen See, unergründlich. Harry schloss seine Augen und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, strich über die Haut, tastete mit seinen Fingern nach den noch immer geöffneten Lippen, und drückte sie gegen seinen Nacken. Kleine Häarchen stellten sich bei ihm auf und erzitterten unter dem raschem Atem. Er spürte Spitze Zähne über seine Haut kratzen und sich dann blitzschnell tief in sein Fleisch bohren, spürte den Schmerz und war gleichzeitig benebelt. Irgendwann ließ Malfoy dann von ihm ab. Harry war schwindelig und stürzte sich auf das Bett neben Malfoy ab. ‚Großer Gott, wie viel Blut hatte Malfoy getrunken?' Er schloss kurz die Augen und ließ sich auf das weiche Bett sinken. Als er sie das nächste Mal öffnete sah ihn sein Gast mit ungläubigen Augen an. Zufrieden stellte er fest, dass zumindest Malfoy wieder hergestellt war und er selbst sich immer noch menschlich fühlte. Aber er war auf einmal so unendlich müde. Zu einem Teil lag es wohl daran, dass er wegen Malfoy die halbe Nacht nicht schlafen konnte und zu einem anderen an dem gerade geschehenen. ‚Bei Godric, ich habe MALFOY mein Blut zu trinken gegeben.' Innerlich weigerte er sich von Malfoy als ‚dem Vampir' zu denken, es kam ihm überhaupt nicht in den Sinn. Und er war so unendlich müde. „Kann ich jetzt schlafen?"nuschelte Harry in die Bettdecke und realisierte halb, dass er auf seinem Gast lag.  
  
Dieser lag die ersten fünf Minuten völlig perplex auf dem Bett und starrte immer noch erstaunt auf die Person, die im Begriff war in seinen Armen einzuschlafen. Schließlich fing er sich wieder und schüttelte Potter wach. „Was sollte das?"Fuhr er ihn schließlich an, um etwas zu haben, dass er sagen konnte. Potter blinzelte ihn an und schien ernsthaft zu versuchen in diesem Zustand eine sinnvolle Antwort zustande zu bringen. Offenbar fiel ihm keine ein, denn er schwieg einfach. „Wo bin ich hier?"War das nächste, dass er ihm entgegenwarf. Potter war mittlerweile so weit, dass er seine Augen ohne große Schwierigkeiten offen halten konnte. „Bei mir. Du bist in meiner Wohnung."  
  
„Deine Wohnung also."Draco sah sich um. „Warte mal, niemand weiß wo du wohnst, nicht einmal Granger und Weasly."  
  
Harry nickte. „Ja, stimmt ja. Du bist mein erster Besucher."  
  
In Malfoys Gehirn arbeitete es. Harry Potters Wohnung – er lag übrigens immer noch in seinem Armen - war aus guten Gründen versteckt, schließlich war der dunkle Lord immer noch hinter ihm her, und es wurde vermutet, dass sie mit einem Fideliuszauber geschützt war, und wirklich niemand wusste, wo sie sich befand, geschweige denn, wer der Geheimniswahrer war, und dann, war er jetzt einfach hier? Potter musste dümmer sein, als er gedacht hatte, ihn in sein Versteck zu schleppen und auch noch zu ..füttern..  
  
„Gefällt sie dir?"fragte Potter, verhalten gähnend nun. „Misses May sagt immer, dass ich irgendwann noch einmal im Chaos umkomme, aber ich find es eigenlich ganz hübsch."Malfoy ersparte sich einen Kommentar. Immerhin sah er nur das Schlafzimmer, und das sah ganz normal aus. Großer Schrank (zugegeben, seiner war größer), großes Bett, Kommode und ein Teppich, dessen Farbe zu der der Vorhänge passte. Gryffindorrot. In dem Augenblick hörte er Schritte draußen vor der Tür, die Sekunden später auch aufging. Herein kam eine stämmige, alte Frau Anfang sechzig, deren Augen prüfend über ihn, und den nun leicht verlegenen Harry huschte. Sie rümpfte die Nase. „Schon wieder in Anziehsachen geschlafen, Evans. Schon wieder bis elf Uhr. Und dieses mal sogar mit Besuch. Sie hätten sich gestern Abend auch abmelden können. Mittagessen fällt aus."fuhr sie ihn mit strenger Stimme an und meinte beim umdrehen noch beiläufig, „Übrigens, Sie könnten ihr Wohnzimmer auch einmal wieder aufräumen."Und damit verschwand sie wieder aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Potter stöhnte und stand leicht torkelnd auf. Mit einem leidenden Blick sah er auf die nun wieder geschlossenen Tür und legte seinen Kopf abwechselnd auf die linke und rechte Schulter, so als ob sein Hals verspannt war. Malfoy sah peinlich berührt weg, als er daran dachte, wieso das so war. Aber eigentlich war Potter selbst schuld, wenn er sich ihm in so einem Zustand geradezu aufdrängte. Und mit aller Wucht schlug auf einmal das Wissen, dass er jetzt ein Vampir war, auf ihn ein. Um sich abzulenken griff er nach dem Tagespropheten, der neben dem Bett auf dem Boden lag und fing an die Titelseite zu studieren. ‚Brutaler Mord eines Unschuldigen' war die Überschrift des ersten Textes. Eigentlich nichts ungewöhnliches, da in letzter Zeit lauter unschuldige brutal ermordet wurden. Nur, dass die Person dieses mal ganz und gar nicht unschuldig war ...  
  
Starr blickte er auf und sah Potter mit freiem Oberkörper und zerstrubeltem Haar zum Schrank laufen und sich ein neues T-Shirt herausholen. „Potter, wenn du mich jetzt umbringst ..."fing Malfoy an zu reden, und beobachtete, wie Potter sich geschockt, das Shirt noch halb über dem Kopf, zu ihm umdrehte. „... Dann würde ich das hier zwar immer noch nicht ganz, aber zumindest annähernd verstehen. Also, warum bringst du mich in deine Wohnung, verscheuchst diesen Quirell und gibst mir dein Blut?" Der angesprochene zog sich erst fertig an, dann baute er sich breitbeinig vor Malfoy auf und sah ihn abschätzend an, was etwas an Wirkung einbüßte, da Malfoy circa zehn Zentimeter größer war. „Was hast du nur immer?" fragte er beiläufig. „Wie wäre es mit einem ‚Danke', Malfoy?"  
  
Der schnaubte verächtlich. „Toll, jetzt werde ich wegen einem Mord, den du begangen hast gesucht."Darauf ersparte Harry sich seinen Kommentar. Sie gingen aus dem Schlafzimmer durchs Wohnzimmer, an zwei verschlossenen Türen vorbei in die Küche, in der Potter sich sofort einen starken Kaffe kochte. Nachdem er eine große, dampfende, grüne Tasse nun gefüllt vor sich hatte schien er endlich richtig wach zu werden. Die beiden Schulrivalen saßen sich am Küchentisch gegenüber. „Also Malfoy, ich denke, dass du erst einmal hier bleiben wirst. Erstens will ich nicht, dass du verrätst wo ich wohne, zweitens bist du als Vampir nun eine Gefahr für deine Umwelt und drittens wirst du gesucht."  
  
Malfoy nickte. „Ja, denn wenn sie mich finden und nach Askaban stecken wollen, werde ich solange auf Veritaserum bestehen, bis sie es mir geben, und dann werde ich ihnen erzählen, dass du den Mord begangen hast, und du wirst gesucht."  
  
„Du wirst es ihnen nichts erzählen, weil du in meiner Schuld stehst. Ich habe dir das Leben gerettet."  
  
„Ich habe dich nicht darum gebeten."  
  
„Das erste mal vielleicht nicht, aber das zweite Mal schon." meinte Harry und grinste in sich hinein. „Und da du jetzt für längere Zeit hier wohnen wirst, werde ich dir alles nötige über Misses May erzählen. Sie ist ein Muggel, aber ihre Schwester war eine Hexe und insofern weiß sie bescheid. Ihr gehört das Haus, und da sie weiß wo ich wohne ist sie zwangsweiße meine Geheimniswahrerin, was einfach nur genial ist, da niemand darauf kommen würde bei einem Muggel nach Harry Potter zu fragen. Da sie aber nun über ihre Schwester viele Geschichten über mich gehört hat glaubt sie ich heiße James Evans ... also nenn mich ihr gegenüber so. Dann kümmert sie sich auch noch darum, dass immer etwas im Kühlschrank ist – eine Muggelerfindung, wirst du noch kennen lernen – und dass ich regelmäßig die Wohnung putzte. Ab und zu kocht sie auch."  
  
„Und wenn nicht gut geputzt ist gibt es nichts zu essen."  
  
Harry nickte. „Das ist lächerlich Potter. Fünf Minuten und man hat sich etwas gezaubert, oder reichen dazu deine Fähigkeiten nicht?"  
  
„Natürlich, Malfoy. Aber Misses May ist Köchin mit Leib und Seele. Koch etwas, dass beser ist, als ihr Essen und ich fange an dich zu bewundern."  
  
„Wer legt schon Wert auf deine Bewunderung, Potter?"  
  
Vorschau zweites Kapitel: _Harry denkt etwas nach, und Draco auch... _


	4. Im London der Muggel

Kapitel 2: im London der Muggel  
  
Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs flogen die Bücher ins Regal und die Kissen auf das Sofa zurück. Malfoy lag wieder in seinem Bett, nachdem er um ein Uhr plötzlich zusammengeklappt war und „Es ist viel zu hell draußen, schau mal, wie hoch der Mond schon steht, Potter."gemurmelt hat und dann in der Küche eingeschlafen war. Vermutlich hatte er die Sonne gemeint. Zumindest hatte der junge Auror die Zeit nutzen können um das Wohnzimmer aufzuräumen und einen Plan für den Nachmittag zu erstellen. Fest stand, dass Malfoy einige Zeit bei ihm bleiben würde, schließlich sollte er ja nichts über den Mord und seine Wohnung erzählen, und damit er ihm nicht gefährlich werden konnte, hatte er seinen Zauberstab konfisziert. Natürlich erst, als der ehemalige Slytherin überraschender Weise ins Land der Träume verschwunden ist. Dann bräuchte er auch Anziehsachen, da seine eigenen Malfoy viel zu klein waren, das Problem war nur, dass er nicht in sein Manor konnte um sich seine zu holen, da er gesucht wurde. Desshalb schied die Winkelgasse auch aus, sie müssten wo hingehen, wo es keine Zauberer gab, mit vielen Muggel um sie herum, um nicht auf sie aufmerksam zu machen. In eine große Stadt. Nach London. In dem Augenblick kam auch schon der Vampir durch die Tür. Ausgeschlafen sah er nicht aus, eher so, wie Harry sich fühlte, nachdem er sein Blut gespendet hatte. Mit einem weiterem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes richtete er die Sachen dessen, in denen er nun schon zweimal geschlafen hatte. Nun, ohne Umhang gingen sie auch als ausgefallene Mode eines Muggels durch. Malfoy war ausgehfein.  
  
... _ruhen ... schlafen ... liegen _... Blinzelnd wachte Draco auf. Er fühlte sich wie gerädert. Irritiert richtete er sich auf, alles hier roch nach einer Person. Es war jemand, den er kannte, es war ein vertrauter Geruch, etwas wie Zimt und Apfel und Potter. Seit wann konnte er so gut riechen? Seit wann viel er urplötzlich, mitten am Tag in einen tiefen nicht erholsamen Schlaf? Seit wann schmerzten seine Augen bei hellem Licht? Seit Quirell ... seit dem Biss ... seitdem er Blut trank ... seit seiner Verwandlung zum Vampir. Er war kein Zauberer mehr. Reinblütig schon gar nicht. Besaß er überhaupt noch Magie? Konnte er nur noch Blut zu sich nehmen?  
  
Er war an Blut gewöhnt, seit seiner Kindheit hatte sein Vater ihn damit in Berührung gebracht, ließ ihn verbotene Tränke und Zauber damit ausüben, erklärte ihm den Unterschied zwischen Rein – und Halb – und Schmlammblütlern, selbst Einhornblut hatte er gesehen. Es nun zu trinken war nur ein weiterer Schritt zum Blut hin. Blut:  
  
**B**-indendes **L**-eben **U**-nheilvoller **T**-od  
  
Was würde sein Vater sagen, wenn er das nun auch noch erfahren würde? Der Erbe von Malfoy Manor – ein _Vampir_. Ein Halbmensch, ein Schattenwesen, ein _Halb_blut. Malfoy stand auf und ging dorthin, wo dieser Geruch nach Potter stärker wurde. Als er das Wohnzimmer betrat spürte er erst Potters Blick auf sich ruhen, und dann einen Zauber sanft über seine Haut streichen. „Wieder unter den Lebenden?" scherzte Potter, darauf anspielend, dass Malfoy nun nicht mehr nur ein Halbtoter war, sondern auch wie einer aussah. „Sehr witzig Potter."  
  
„Ja, nicht? Ich habe Misses May gefragt, ob sie uns jetzt nach London fahren könnte, in fünf Minuten bringt sie uns hin."  
  
„Potter, ich dachte ich kann nicht in die Winkelgasse, weil du gestern einmal wieder den Helden spielen musstest."  
  
„Wir gehen ja auch zu den Muggeln, du brauchst neue Kleider."  
  
„Ins Muggellondon?"  
  
„Ja. Sag bloß, du warst da noch nie."  
  
„Natürlich war ich da schon. Ich habe nur noch nie Geschäfte mit ihnen gemacht und ich würde auch weiterhin gerne auf dieses ‚Erlebnis' verzichten."  
  
„Nichts gibts. Meine Sachen bekommst du nicht – außerdem sind sie zu klein, und ich werde sie nicht vergrößern - an deine kommen wir nicht ran und in die Winkelgasse können wir nicht." Potter grinste überlegen, und am liebsten hätte Malfoy es ihm aus dem Gesicht geflucht. Seine Hand tastete zu seinem Zauberstab, ob er nun noch zaubern konnte oder nicht, war ihm egal ... Aber er war nicht da.  
  
„Wo ist er?"  
  
„Was meinst du?"  
  
„Potter, spiel hier nicht den Idioten." presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Was hast du mit meinem Zauberstab gemacht?"  
  
„Jungs! ABFAHRT!"schallte da Misses Mays Stimme durchs Haus und sofort drehte Potter sich um und ging eine Treppe hinunter auf die Straße um dort in ein wackeliges, kleines Auto einzusteigen. Grinsend setzte er sich auf den Rücksitz und wartete auf seinen missmutigen, blonden Gast, der nach ihm das Haus verließ. ‚Perfektes Timing'. schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und er lächelte Misses May dankbar an, die Malfoy ebenfalls nach hinten auf den Rücksitz verwieß und dann mit knatternden Motor losfuhr. Vielleicht sollte er doch einmal einen Führerschein machen. „Schön hast du aufgeräumt, Bürschchen."meinte sie munter, während sie um die Ecke bog und einem Laster die Vorfahrt wegnahm. „Meine Schwester hat das ganze gehexe da nie geholfen, die war unordentlich wie eh und jeh. Wo wollt ihr eigentlich hin in London? Wie wäre es mit einer kleinen Stadtführung von mir?"  
  
„Nein, Danke, Misses May, wir wollen nur in ein paar Kaufhäuser und Anziehsachen kaufen."  
  
„Ja, gute Idee. Du brauchst wirklich einmal wieder neue Socken, Evans."  
  
„Nun, eigentlich für Malfoy."  
  
„Malfoy, hm?"Sie warf dem Slytherin einen abschätzenden Blick über den Rückspiegel zu. „Mir war, als hätte meine Schwester den Namen schon einmal erwähnt. Berühmter Zauberer? Bist DU der, der ah, ihr wisst schon, da war etwas mit einem Massenmörder und einem kleinen Kind, oder?"  
  
Beide Zauberer zogen es vor, nicht darauf zu antworten.  
  
„Nun, zurück zum Thema. Ihr braucht etwas zum Anziehen (Harrys Einwurf ‚Nicht ich, nur er.' überging sie) und ich kenne da ein paar schöne Geschäfte von meiner Enkelin für Leute eures Alters. Und da es daheim wieder so schön ordentlich ist werde ich euch beraten. Ihr werdet es nicht glauben, aber ich habe Geschmack, Jungs!"Wieder schwiegen Harry und Draco, den Blick auf ihren ausgefransten Hut mit der breiten Krempe und dem grünen Schal mit roten Punkten, der Mitte August eigentlich viel zu heiß war. Wie sich dann nach zwei Stunden, vielen Einkäufen und jeder Menge Kaufhäuser und Klamottenläden herausgestellt hatte, hatte Misses May wirklich Geschmack. Mittlerweile waren beide Zauberer um einige Sachen reicher, die meisten waren schwarz, aber es gab auch rote und grüne T- Shirts, Pullis etc. und um den Tag abzuschließen hatte der goldenen Junge dann zum Eisessen eingeladen. Misses May grinste glücklich vor sich hin, während Malfoy sich immer wieder unruhig umsah und nur ab und zu einen Löffel seines Eises aß. (Haselnuss und Kirsch – es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass Malfoy sehr wohl noch essen konnte, ob er es musste war eine andere Frage) Es war kurz vor Fünf, und so waren immer noch viele – wenn nicht sogar noch mehr – Muggels auf den Straßen Londons. Vielleicht realisierte Malfoy das erste mal in seinem Leben wie viele nichtmagische Menschen es gab. Der Auror seufzte. Malfoy. Seit ihrem siebten Jahr hatten sie sich nicht mehr gesehen, und auch nichts voneinander gehört. Das war auch gut so, schließlich hassten sie sich. Und überhaupt hatte Harry selbst genug Probleme mit seiner Ausbildung, natürlich wurden in ihn besonders hohe Erwartungen gesetzt, als sich auch noch mit einem nervenden Slytherin herumschlagen zu können. Aber Malfoy schien sich verändert zu haben. Nicht äußerlich, obwohl er natürlich doch erwachsener und in gewisser Weise reifer aussah, auch nicht in seiner Umgangsweise, Beleidigungen und spitze Bemerkungen hatte er immer noch auf Lager, aber ihr Inhalt hatte sich geändert. Er hatte sich geändert. Irgendwie. Vielleicht. Vielleicht verhielt man sich als Vampir aber einfach auch nur anders, als als Malfoy. Und vielleicht war das so eine Art ‚Danke', dafür, dass er ihm geholfen hatte.  
  
Bei Godric! Er hatte ihm sein Blut gegeben! Er hatte einfach alles beiseite geschoben, nicht nachgedacht, in seine Augen gesehen (warum hatte er ihm überhaupt in die Augen gesehen?) und dann hatte Malfoy ihn ... gebissen. Ein Schauer durchfuhr Harry. Es war abartig. Aber auf eine fürchterliche Art und Weise war es ebenfalls unheimlich erotisch gewesen. Wie die Lippen über seine Haut gewandert sind, er halb auf ihm lag, es erinnerte doch sehr stark an ... nun ja. Harry errötete leicht und vergrub sich praktisch hinter seinem Eisbecher (Annanas und Joghurt) wobei Malfoy ihn spöttisch musterte. Malfoy war ein Mistkerl! Malfoy war ein Arschloch! Malfoy war ein Sadist! Malfoy war ein Vampir! Malfoy war ein Malfoy! Malfoy _war faszinierend_.

Vorschau drittes Kapitel: Es kann schon schwierig sein Bücher zu bekommen.**PS: **_Vielen Dank für die lieben Kommentare! _Und warum Draco immer nur Potter sagt und Harry immer nur Malfoy? Nun, ich schriebe die Geschichte nur wegen ein paar Szenen, die mir im Kopf rumgeschwirrt sind und die ich unbedingt einmal schrieben wollte (desswegen wird das Ende auch etwas, eh ...komisch, aber da hatte ich dann halt keine Szenen mehr, und die Geschichte hört damit auf... dann) und eine Szene´ ist da, dass sie sich NIE beim Vornamen nennen. Nur einmal im Epilog. Und desswegen ist das Kapitel auch nicht so gut, dass ist nur eine Art Übergang zum nächsten. 


	5. Flieh! Wohin?

**Kapitel 3: „Flieh!"„Wohin?"  
**  
Unruhig ging Malfoy im Zimmer auf und ab. Wann wachte Potter endlich auf? Konnte er ihn einfach wecken? Um vier Uhr früh? Schliefen Vampire in der Nacht nie? Wie viel Uhr war es noch einmal? Halb fünf.  
  
Er gab Potter noch höchstens eine Stunde.  
  
Es war viertel nach fünf. Potter saß ziemlich zerknittert auf einem Stuhl und trank Kaffe aus seiner großen, grünen Tasse. Es war die größte Tasse, die er hatte. „Also noch einmal, Malfoy. Warum hast du mich geweckt?"  
  
„Nun Potter, es ist dir vielleicht noch nicht aufgefallen, aber ich bin jetzt ein Vampir."  
  
„So weit kann ich dir folgen."  
  
„Und ich sitzt für unbestimmte Zeit in deiner Wohnung fest."  
  
„Das weiß ich."  
  
„Außerdem bin ich erst vor kurzer Zeit zum Vampir geworden."  
  
„Und?"  
  
„Ich brauche vielleicht Bücher, in denen etwas mehr über Vampire steht, außer, dass sie Nachts nicht schlafen können und Blut trinken. Das habe ich nämlich schon festgestellt."  
  
„Also soll ich für dich in die Winkelgasse gehen und Bücher über Vampire kaufen?"  
  
„Nicht in die Winkelgasse, da steht doch nur das offiziele Zeug, ich brauche welche aus der Nokturngassen"  
  
„Ich gehe nicht für tausend Galleonen in die Nähe dieser Gasse. Da wimmelt es von Todessern, zwielichtigen Gestallten, einfallenden Häusern und schwarzer Magie."  
  
„Klingt ja so, als ob du schon einmal da gewesen wärst, Potter."  
  
„So könnte man es auch nennen, Malfoy."  
  
„Also, worum es eigentlich geht, Potter. Gib mir meinen Zauberstab, ich geh in die Nokturngasse, kauf die Bücher und komme wieder her."  
  
„Ha. Ha. Ha." emotionslos schaute Harry seinen Gast an. „Ich gehe in die Winkelgasse, Malfoy, kaufe dir da ein paar Bücher über Vampire, schließ dich derweil hier ein und komm dann mit den Bücher wieder zurück."  
  
„Ha. Ha Ha."eisern starrte Draco den Jungen, der lebt an.  
  
„Malfoy, sieh es ein, ich sitze am längeren Hebel. DU wirst wegen Mord gesucht, DU hast keinen Zauberstab und DU sitzt in meiner Wohnung."  
  
„Nun Potter, an all dem bis du Schuld."  
  
„Für alte Freunde tut man, was man kann."  
  
Für kurze Zeit sagte niemand etwas, und Harry trank einen weiteren Schluck Kaffe aus seiner Tasse.  
  
„Machen wir einen Kompromiss Potter. Ich bezahle die Bücher, und du kaufst welche in der Winkel – und ich in der Nokturngasse."  
  
„Gut. Aber deinen Zauberstab bekommst du für diesen kleinen Ausflug nicht."  
  
Eine gute halbe Stunde später standen beide im Hinterausgang des Tropfenden Kessels. Harry war mit Malfoy appariert, da dieser ja im Augenblick nicht zaubern konnte, und zwar gleich vor die magische Mauer, sodass sie nicht durch den vollen Pub mussten, und Malfoy hatte Harry genug Geld für den Kauf eines halben Bücherladens gegeben. Da es noch ziemlich früh war, waren kaum Menschen unterwegs, und die, die dennoch aufwahren waren nicht ausgeschlafen. Keine Gefahr für irgendwen erkannt zu werden, solange man sich nicht allzu äuffällig verhällt. Gleich hinter dem Eingang trennten sie sich. Treffpunkt war in zwei Stunden an dem Eck, an dem die Nokturn – in die Winkelgasse mündete.  
  
Während Harry sich durch die Bücherläden durcharbeitete wurde es draußen immer heller und immer mehr Hexen und Zauberer kamen um ihre Geschäfte zu erledigen oder einfach nur einzukaufen. Mittlerweile hatte er drei ganz schöne Schriften gefunden (Memoaren eines Vampirs, der schreiben konnte von dem Vampir, Vampire – verfluchte Wesen, Verteidigungszauber und ihre Schwachstellen von Lena Littelknow und Vampire, wo sie zu finden sind von Peter Paul). Harry sah auf seine Uhr, die mittlerweile wieder funktionierte, und beschloss, das er noch genügend Zeit hatte um sich die neuesten Scherzartikel von den Weasly Zwillingen anzusehen. Gemütlich ging er zu ihrem Geschäft, eines der größten in der ganzen Winkelgasse, und blieb wie erstarrt stehen. Konnte das sein? Nein, doch nicht so öffentlich, immerhin, hier wimmelte es von Hexen und Zauberern, das war mitten in der Winkelgasse, das war unmöglich. Doch Harry wusste, dass für Voldemort so gut wie nichts unmöglich war. Er musste schnell zu Malfoy und ihn holen. Wenn die Todesser ihn in die Finger bekamen, würde er womöglich noch Harrys Versteck verraten. Bei Godric, Todesser in der Winkelgasse.  
  
Harry beschleunigte seine Schritte und zog seinen Zauberstab. Er würde auch gleich seine Kollegen benachrichtigen. Doch zuerst musst er mit Malfoy hier verschwinden. Er sah noch einmal zurück und sah drei weitere maskierte Gestallten. Einige der anderen Zauberer hatten sie nun auch bemerkt und wichen angstvoll in die Geschäfte zurück. Prompt lief er in eine Person hinein. „Tut mir leid." „Nein, danke, das erspart mir eine Menge Arbeit." Harry sah hoch. Schwarzer Mantel. Weiße Maske. „Shit." entsetzt sprang er zurück. „Potter ist hier, alle herkommen!" brüllte der Todesser nun und Harry schrie „Stupor."und hörte hinter sich Stimmen „Lasst die anderen Idioten, wir brauchen nur Potter." rufen und rannte geradeaus Richtung Nokturngasse. „Da ist der Mörder!"hörte er vor sich jemanden schreien und sah wie Malfoy aus der Gasse auf ihn zugerannt kam.  
  
„Da hinten sind Auroren!" „Na und? Da hinten sind Todesser!"  
  
Riefen sie sich gegenseitig zu, als sie sich vor Weaslys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen trafen und Harry Draco am Arm packte um mit ihm zu apparieren.  
  
„Ich fass es nicht."aufgewühlt lief Harry in seiner Wohnung auf und ab. „Todesser in der Winkelgasse. Was bildet sich dieser Idiot eigentlich ein?" apprupt blieb er stehen. „Mitten in der Winkelgasse."er lief weiter.  
  
„Auroren."sagte Draco, in die entgegengesetzte Richtung von Harry laufen. „Auroren in der Nokturngasse."Er schnaubte. „Man könnte meinen es gibt keinen Ort für schwarze Magie mehr, wo das Ministerium seine Finger nicht ausbreitet."  
  
„Sie gingen dort einfach ganz normal spazieren ..."  
  
„Der ganze Schwarzmarkt wird zusammenbrechen ..."  
  
„... mit ihren Masken ..."  
  
„... und dann wollen die auch noch mich nach Askaban ..."  
  
„... keiner hat sie erkannt ..."  
  
Nach einer guten halben Stunde saßen sie sich dann gegenüber und blätterten jeweils ihre Bücher durch. (Draco hatte die magischen Kräfte und Stärken eines Vampirs, und Vampire, ihre Geschichte von Peter Paul sowie worauf Untote achten müssen, Tipps und Tricks zum vereinfachen ihres ‚Lebens' von Tristan Emaldin sowie einige kleinere Bücher bekommen).  
  
„Malfoy, hier ist eine Liste deiner Schwachstellen: Lichtempfindlichkeit (unterschiedlich ausgeprägt Seiten 4-6) Blutdurst (Temperaturabhängig Seiten 7&22-28) Allergien (Säuren, Knoblauch, Zwiebeln etc Seiten 55-63&113-115) Oh, das ist gut, deine körperliche Entwicklung stoppt völlig, das heißt, wenn ich dir jetzt eine Glatzte hexe wachsen die Haare nicht nach ... Seiten 30-54, langes Kapitel, und zwischen ein und zwei Uhr bist du völlig zu vergessen, desswegen bist du gestern einfach umgekippt mehr dazu auf Seiten 100 und folgende, weißt du, im großen und ganzen gehts dir jetzt doch richtig beschissen."verkündet Harry mit einem breiten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.  
  
„Dann hör dir erst einmal meine Stärken an, Potter. Vampire haben eine sehr gute Nachtsicht, sind imun gegen einfach Verfluchungen – also kommst du mir deinem Haare Weghexsfluch gar nicht weit – riechen und hören wird ebenfalls verbessert, sterben nicht, können nur getöten werden, sind stärker und, ah, das ist interessant Potter, das ganze System beruht darauf, dass sie Blut trinken, und somit die Energie ihres Opfers in sich aufnehemen, dass heißt wenn ich Zaubererblut trinke kann ich zaubern und bei muggelblut bleibe ich ohne magische Fähigkeiten, dafür ist an Muggel leichter ranzukommen, weil die sich nicht wehren können ... uind wenn man sich das Blut seiner Opfer mit Gewallt nimmt rebeliert es erst im Körper, das ist ziemlich schmerzlich beschrieben Potter, also, solange du mir als wandelnde Konservenbüchse dienst komme ich wunderbar davon."  
  
„Und was ist, wenn ich dich hängen lasse?"  
  
„Dann werde ich unschuldige Hexen und Zauberer töten, dein Versteck verraten und bei jedem Essen furchtbare Schmerzen erleiden."  
  
Harry überging das. „Steht in irgendeinem von den Wälzern auch drinnen, warum ich nicht auch zum Vampir geworden bin?"

Vorschau viertes Kapitel: _Wie ein Draco Malfoy einen Harry Potter versteht. _

_Danke für die Kommentare!_


	6. Er liebt mich

Kapitel vier: _er liebt mich  
  
_**FLUCHTHILFE - VERRATEN VON DER HOFFNUNG  
  
**_Entsetzten hat Gestern früh um viertel nach Sieben von der Zaubererwelt besitzt ergriffen. Und wider erwarten liegt dies nicht, an dem, dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf, der zu der Uhrzeit sein Gefolge (insgesamt an die vierzig Todesser) in die Winkelgasse schickte, sondern an unserem goldenen Jungen, dem aufstrebenden Auror, an Harry Potter, dem Jungen der lebt. _

_Wie Augenzeugen berichten hat dieser sich mit einer der maskierten Gestallten unterhalten, ist dann aus unersichtlichen Gründen Richtung Nokturngasse gelaufen, in der das Ministerium auf der Suche nach Draco Malfoy (Mörder des Jungen Quirell) Auroren stationiert hatte, und hat dort seinen alten Schulbekannten (Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter waren im selben Jahrgang in Hogwarts) getroffen und ihm zur Flucht vor seinen eigenen Arbeitskollegen verholfen. _

_Wie nicht anders zu erwaten disapparierten die Todesser ebenfalls, bevor es zu einem offenen Kampf mit der Elite des Ministeriums kommen konnte. Ronald Weasly, ebenfalls Auror und bester Freund von Harry Potter, war zu der Zeit im Geschäfft seiner Brüder Weaslys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze und erklärte den Reportern des Tagespropheten, dass er selbst nicht glauben könne, was er da gesehen hat „aber das wird sich sicherlich von alleine aufklären. Sie kennen Harry Potter, er würde Malfoy nie helfen. Er hasst ihn." meinte er in zuversichtlichen Ton. _

_Doris An ist da jedoch nicht so sicher, da sie, wie sie uns heute nun berichtete, zur Zeit des Mordes an Quirell im Tropfenden Kessel war, und Harry Potter ebenfalls dort gesehen hat. Zudem ist Mr. Potter auch nach Mr. Malfoy und Mr. Quirell aus dem tropfenden Kessel verschwunden, und hat seinen Vorgesetzten nichts von dem, was er dort vielleicht gesehen hat, erzählt. Natürlich kann ihn auch niemand fragen, um diese ganze Sache aufzuklären, da keiner Zugang zu seiner Wohnung hat. „Nein, ich weiß nicht wo er wohnt, und nein, ich würde es Ihnen auch nicht sagen, und jetzt lassen Sie mich bitte in Ruhe, ich arbeite an einem Buch über Vergessenszauber."teilte uns Harry Potters alte Schulfreundin Hermine Granger mit. _

_So wie es aussieht, können wir also nur darauf warten, dass der goldene Junge sich persönlich meldet um das ganze als ein großes Missverständnis aufzuklären, da uns ansonsten wohl nichts anderes übrig bleibt, als anzunehemen, dass er doch nicht so loyal dem Zauberreiminister gegenüber ist und etwas unter der Hand mit dem Feind laufen hat._  
  
Malfoy ließ die Zeitung sinken. „Willkommen im Club der Gejagten, Potter."  
  
„Pah, Malfoy. Hinter dir ist nur das Ministerium her, hinter mir aber ebenfalls alle Todesser inclusive Voldemort höchstpersönlich."Harry machte eine kurze Pause. „Ich schätze dir fehlt noch ein bisschen um in meiner Liga bei Verfolgungen mitspielen zu können."  
  
„Überschätz dich mal nicht zu sehr, vielleicht ist der dunkle Lord nicht persönlich hinter mir her, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich nicht auch von den Todessern gejagt werde."Auf Harrys große Augen fügte er noch, „Denkst du es ist Zufall, dass ich kein dunkles Mal auf meinem Unterarm habe Potter?"  
  
Schweigen senkte sich über die beiden während sie das Bild vom Zeitungsartikel beobachteten. Es war aus ihrem siebten Jahr in Hogwarts und Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter liefen gerade bei ihrem letzten Spiel Gryffindor gegen Slytherin aufeinader zu, um sich die Hände zu schütteln. Von ihrer jetztigen Situation, in der sie beide aufeinander angewiesen waren, sah es recht lustig aus, wie sie sich gegenseitig mit Blicken aufzudolchen versuchten, und sofort wieder abstand voneinader gewanen, ganz so als wäre der gegenüber giftig, nur um wieder aufeinander zuzulaufen.  
  
„Was hast du an dem Tag eigentlich im tropfenden Kessel gemacht, Malfoy?"  
  
„Ich habe auf dich gewartet, Potter."  
  
„Sarkastisch wie eh und jeh. Wie schaffst du das nur, ohne dass es dir dabei langweilig wird?"  
  
„Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist – schließlich besitzen nicht alle die Gabe des Denkens um so etwas zu bemerken – es ist wesentlich langweiliger normale Antworten zu geben als sarkastische. Außerdem kann dir das eigentlich egal sein."  
  
Wieder schweigen sie sich an.  
  
„Was wirst du ihnen jetzt sagen, Potter?"  
  
„Gar nichts."  
  
„Und was bezweckst du damit?"  
  
„Nichts."  
  
„Das ist sehr konstruktiv, Potter."  
  
„Sieh mal, Malfoy. Wenn sie jetzt niemanden haben, dem sie ihre ganze Arbeit von wegen Volldemort vernichten etc aufladen können, dann müssen sie anfangen ihr Schicksaal endlich einmal alleine in die Hand zu nehmen, und nur dadurch können sie schließlich etwas verändern. Wenn du mich fragst ist diese Situation sogar perfekt. Unter dem Gesichtspunkt natürlich nur betrachtet."  
  
„Anscheinend haben wir eine sehr unterschiedliche Vorstellung von perfekten Situationen."  
  
„Bei Godric, da bin ich froh drüber."  
  
„Potter. Ich habe ... Durst."  
  
„Du weißt doch, wo der Kühlschrank ist (erinnerung: Harry wohnt zur Hälfte in einer Muggelwohnung)"  
  
„Potter."  
  
„Oh. OK."  
  
Harry blieb auf dem Sessel sitzen, während Draco auf ihn zuging und erst knieend versuchte bequem an Harrys Hals zu kommen. „Beug dich mal ein bisschen runter, Potter."  
  
„Komm du doch rauf, Malfoy."  
  
„Im stehen komme ich aber nicht an deinen Hals."  
  
„Mein Gott, dann setzt dich doch auf die Lehne ... HEY! Nicht auf meinen Schoß!"  
  
Draco sah Harry abschätzend in die Augen. „SO ist es für beide am gemütlichsten, Potter, also hör auf herumzujammern." Und damit beugte er sich vor. Er schlang seine Arme um Harrys Nacken damit er ihn festhalten und näher an sich ziehen konnte, strich mit seinem Atem über die empfindleiche Haut, ließ seine Lippen zur richtigen Stelle wandern, spürte die Wärme, das Blut und das leichte Zittern seines Opfers, nahm diesen unbeschreiblichen Geruch nach jenem speziellen Gryffindor wahr und vergrub seine Zähne in das weiche Fleisch. Sein Herz schlug rasend schnell. Es schmeckte wundervoll. Betörend, schwer, süß, verlockend und unheimlich Kraft spendend.  
  
Er wollte _mehr_.  
  
Draco lehnte sich mehr nach vorne, verbiss sich tiefer in den kleineren, presste den lebenden Körper näher an seinen, und trank.  
  
Als er sich wieder löste, wusste er nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Zeit spielte keine Rolle. Er fühlte sich tatendurstig, bereit, voller Energie. „Wie viel trinkst du eigentlich, Malfoy?" fragte Harry mit schwacher Stimme. Er sah unnatürlich blass und ganz so aus, als ob er ohne die Umarmung, in der er sich befand, umgekippt wäre. Er kuschelte sich noch etwas mehr an Dracos Brust. „Das ist nämlich unheimlich einschläfernd." meinte Harry, versuchend nicht all zu oft zu blinzeln.  
  
„Potter..?"  
  
Aber Harry war schon weggedämmert.  
  
Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf seinen Lippen trug Malfoy ihn also ins Bett und machte sich dann auf die Suche nach seinem Zauberstab. Mit Potters war nämlich nichts vernünftiges anzustellen (was er festgestellt hatte, nachdem er versucht hatte mit ihm Potter ins Schlafzimmer schweben zu lassen).  
  
Also, wo könnte Potter seinen Zauberstab verstecken? : . Um das zu wissen müsste man wie Potter denken.  
  
Wer dachte schon wie _Potter_?  
  
Und wer könnte auch nur annähernd nachvollziehen, was in dessen kranken Hirn vor sich ging.  
  
Aber – verdammt noch mal – er würde das schaffen, und dann hätte er endlich wieder etwas anderes als nur Worte gegen Potter in der Hand.  
  
Nun, um herauszufinden wo sein Zaberstab war müsse er wohl erst einmal wissen, warum ER überhaupt hier war. Gut. Wesshalb hatte Potter ihm das Leben gerettet und Unterschlupf gewährt? Denn, selbst Potters Hilfs – und Aufopferungsbereitschaft waren nicht so groß um das Risiko eines vermutlichen – wenn auch noch nicht offiziell dazu ernannten – Todesser aufzunehemen. (das Draco alles andere als ein Todesser war konnte er ja nicht wissen). Selbst Potters Dummheit war nicht so groß.  
  
Zudem war es reiner Zufall, dass sie sich dort getroffen hatten, also konnte ein Plan auch nicht dahinter stecken. Gut. Alles lief auf eine Kurzschlushandlung seitens Potters hinaus.  
  
Aber das einzige, dass bei Potter Kurzschlusshandlungen von der Größenordnung auslöste, waren Menschen, die seinetwegen in Gefahr waren, oder Menschen, die ihm sehr am Herzen lagen ...  
  
Malfoy hörte auf zu denken.  
  
Potters Schuld war es nicht, dass er auf Quirell hereingefallen war. Das wusste selbst dieser Idiot. Es war sein eigener Fehler, seine Unachtsamkeit die das zugelassen hatte. Also kam nur noch Punkt zwei in Frage.  
  
Mit einem mal war der Zauberstab vollkommen vergessen.  
  
Potter _stand_ auf ihn.  
  
Da sie ja in keinster Weise befreundet waren, konnte nicht diese Art von ‚am Herzen liegen' gemeint sein. Das war die einzig logische Erklärung.  
  
Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf Malfoys Gesicht. Selbst wenn Potter sich darüber noch nicht im klaren war, konnte das noch lustig werden.  
  
Wenn er daran dachte, dass er in der siebten selber in Potter verliebt gewesen war ...

(für diese Zeit ist die Vorgeschichte ein Tag – 24 Stunden geplant, aber da ist erst das erste Kapitel fertig, und ich fahr jetzt 4 Wochen in Urlaub, und etc, also wird das nicht geposted. Erst möchte ich verdrehte Situationen abschliesen...)  
  
Vorschau fünftes Kapitel: _die Polizei weiß einfach alles  
  
_und wieder, vielen lieben Dank für die Kommentare. Ich freu micht da sooo drüber _smile _


	7. seltsamer Verbündeter

  
  
**Kapitel fünf:  
**  
seltsamer Verbündeter  
  
Eigentlich hatte Harry nur Brötchen beim Bäcker um die Ecke kaufen wollen. Eigentlich hatte er auch nie etwas gegen die Polizei gehabt, und eigentlich wusste er wirkllich nicht, was er hier sollte.  
  
Das schlimste war allerdings, dass er auch nicht wusste, wie er hier wieder raus kam.  
  
Als Auror hatte man wohl doch nicht die optimale Ausbildung für Zeiten wie diese. Er überlegte. Wie brach man am besten ohne Zauberstab aus einem Muggelgefängnis aus?

„Immer noch nichts von ihm gehört?"  
  
„Nein, Ron."  
  
„Warum meldet er sich nicht?"  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Ron."  
  
„Wird er erpresst?"  
  
„Ron."  
  
„Vielleicht war es Gehirmwäsche."  
  
„Ron!"  
  
„Irgendetwas schlimmes, gemeines, hinterhältiges muss ihm passiert sein."  
  
„RON!"  
  
„Ja?"  
  
„Denk doch einmal vernünftig nach."  
  
„Ja ... Und?"  
  
„Wenn wir es nicht wissen müssen wir es herausfinden."  
  
„Ja, klar."  
  
„Und um es herauszufinden müssen wir einfach fragen."  
  
„Und wie?"  
  
„Meine Güte, Ron! Wir gehen ihn suchen."  
  
„OK. Jetzt?"

Die Gestallt hinten in der Ecke schien langsam aufzuwachen. Zumindest hatte sie sich so bewegt, dass Harry feststellen konnte, dass es ein Mann war. Ein ziemlich hässlicher Mann mit vielen Falten und einer dicken Warze auf der Nase. Er stank nach Rum.  
  
„Hallo?"  
  
Harry erwartete keine Antwort, er hatte nur aus Prinzp gefragt. Und anscheinend war der andere Häftling noch so betrunken, dass er nicht antwortete, oder zumindest keine Lust dazu hatte. Von ihm aus.  
  
Malfoy hatte keine Ahnung wo er war, er würde im also auch nicht helfen können, vorausgesetzt er würde ihm helfen wollen ... Gut. Malfoy konnte er vergessen. Also, warum war er noch einmal hier? Er war auf dem Weg zum Bäcker gewesen, und da hatte ihn ein Typ angeremmpelt. Normalerweise kein Grund zur Besorgnis. Nur, dieser Typ ist von der Polizei verfolgt worden, und als die Polizei dann bei ihnen war konnte sie nicht mehr genau sagen wen sie denn nun gejagt hatte, Harry oder den anderen.  
  
Nun hatte ein besonders geistreicher Hüter des Gesetzes gemeint, dass sie den Dealer ganz einfach auffliegen lassen könnten, der mit den Drogen. Nur zu dumm, dass der Dealer seine Drogen schon hinter einer Ecke unauffällig beseitigt hat, ehe die Polizei kam, und wirklich dumm, dass Harry gerade Flohpulver in seiner Jackentasche mit sich herumtrug...  
  
Das Labor arbeitete immer noch an der Entschlüsselung der Zusamensetzung dieses neune ‚Rauschmittels'. Also, wie konnte er sich da wieder rausreden?

„Also, Ron. Harry ist immer aus dieser Richtung zur Arbeit gekommen, und war häufiger im tropfenden Kessel, daraus folgt, dass er in London gewohnt hat. Wenn ich aber mit einbeziehe, dass Hedwig immer etwas mehr südöstlich angefolgen kam, wenn sie Nachrichten brachte denke ich, dass es doch eher ein Vorort von London gewesen ist."  
  
„Gut, dann klappern wir die einmal ab."  
  
„Allerding gibt es ziemlich viele Vororte Londons, und wenn die Wohnung wirklich mit einem FideliusZauber geschützt ist ..."  
  
„Dann suchen wir halt einfach den Geheimniswarer."  
  
„Gut. Sag mir wer es ist, und ich bekomme die Informationen aus im raus."  
  
„Vielleicht Seamus?"  
  
„Bitte, Ron. Seamus arbeitet selbst für den Orden und ist ganz scharf darauf herauszufinden was nun passiert ist."  
  
„Dann vielleicht jemanden, dem wir es nicht zutrauen?"  
  
„Du meinst wie Malfoy?"  
  
Ron verzog das Gesicht.  
  
„Bestimmt nicht. Da ist zwar jetzt eine komische Sache am laufen, aber so weit ist es mit Harry bestimmt noch nicht gekommen. Sich einem Malfoy anzuvertrauen, wenn er es nicht einmal seinen besten Freunden tut ... Ideen hast du, Hermine."  
  
„Gut. Dann eben nicht. Ich tippe sowieso auf jemanden, den wir nicht kennen."  
  
„Wir kennen alle Leute, die Harry kent."  
  
„Ich weiß, aber irgendwen muss es doch geben..."Mittlerweile hatte das graue Bündel in der Ecke beschlossen doch noch wach zu werden. Ein wettergegerbtes, rostrotes Gesicht mit Vollbart war zu sehen. Müde, braune Augen sahen unter buschigen Augenbrauen hervor und er stank immer noch nach Rum.  
  
„Hallo."sagte Harry noch einmal.  
  
„Ja?"  
  
„Warum sind sie hier?"  
  
„Weiß ich nicht. Wo bin ich?"  
  
„Im Gefängnis."  
  
„Ach. Schon wieder?"  
  
„Anscheinemd."  
  
„Elender Kellner. Sagte er gibt mir nichts mehr, wenn ich zu voll werde. Hat gelogen. Wie immer übrigens. Also, schon wieder ausgenüchtert."Harry bezweifelte, ob der Typ dort drüben wirklich schon nüchtern war. „Dann sag mal, Bürschchen, warum bist du hier?"  
  
„Ich werde für einen Drogendealer gehalten."  
  
„Oh, das ist schlecht. Da kommst du hier nicht so schnell raus."  
  
„Befürchte ich auch."  
  
„Hast dich wohl auf frischer Tat ertappen lassen?"  
  
„Nein, war Brötchen einkaufen."  
  
„Das ist noch schlechter."  
  
„ ... "  
  
„Vor dem Frühstück inhaftiert. Grausiger Start in den Tag."  
  
„Ja."  
  
„Sag einmal, du bist aber doch schon einer von uns..?"  
  
Harry zog fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben.  
  
„Ich meine, du bist ein Typ dem das Wort Muggel nichts sagt, oder?"  
  
„Sie meinen die offizielle, vom Minister genehmigte und überall anerkannte Bezeichnung nicht magischer Menschen?"  
  
„Gott hab dich seelig!"rief der alte und musterte Harry nun mit mehr Interesse. „Ich hab es ihnen allen gesagt. Es gibt sie, überall da draußen wimmelt es von ihnen, Hexen, Zauberer, Trolle ... aber mir hört je keiner zu. ‚Besoffener Idiot', der ich bin. Man, aber ich habs immer gewusst, mein Cousin ist auch einer von denen. Ich habs gewusst! Hat immer so getan, als würde er ins Internat gehen, und seine Eltern waren ja immer so stolz auf ihn ... hab nie wieder etwas von ihm gehört."  
  
„Woher kennen Sie dann den Begriff Muggel?"  
  
„Hatte einmal etwas mit ner Squib. Ewig lange her ... hieß glaub ich Akale oder Ariadne."  
  
Plötzlich blieben die Augen des Alten an Harrys Narbe hängen.  
  
„Sag mal, bist du DER Harry Potter?"  
  
Harry verdrehte die Augen, das kannte er schon von Zauberern zu genüge, konnte sich nicht wenigstens ein normaler Muggel normal verhalten? Wieso musste er bescheid wissen, warum musste er bescheid wissen, welcher Squib würde so etwas einem muggelfreund erzählen..?  
  
„Woher kennt _mich _ein Muggel?"  
  
Vorschau sechstes Kapitel:  
  
_über den gesuchten, mysteriösen und nicht exestierenden James Evans.  
  
_**PS: **so, im nächsten Kapitel gibt es wieder etwas HarryxDraco!!!  
  
Und ich hab zwischen Zeltlager und Jersey jetzt doch noch Zeit gefunden das neue Kapitel hochzuladen, aber danach bin ich jetzt wirklich drei Wochen weg....  
ah, natürlichmeint der da oben die _Arabella _Figg**DANKE FÜR DIE KOMMENTARE!  
  
**Ich freu mich da _rießig_! 


	8. James Evans

**Kapitel sechs:**

**James Evans oder von ungeplanten Treffen**

Wartend sah Draco auf die Uhr. Das war nicht normal. Das war ganz und gar nicht normal. Nur Potter konnte für einen Weg von einer halben Stunde zwei brauchen. Nein, eigentlich konnte nicht einmal Potter aus dem Weg zum Bäcker so viele Umwege gehen, dass er so lange dafür brauchen würde, aber, verdammt noch mal, Potter kam nicht wieder.

Langsam hatte er Hunger. Richtig Hunger. Blut war nur für die Energie gut, aber für seinen Körper musste er essen, wie jeder andere Sterbliche. Er hatte richtig großen Hunger.

Weitere fünfzehn Minuten später schloss Draco die Tür hinter sich ab und ging selber zum Bäcker um die Ecke. Mit Muggelgeld konnte er seid dem Ausflug in das London der Muggel vor ein paar Tagen einigermaßen umgehen, also, wozu brauchte er Potter um sich etwas zu essen zu kaufen, solange er noch Geld bei ihm in der Wohnung finden konnte? Übrigens lag das direkt neben dem Zauberstab, den er wohl vergessen hatte.

Natürlich hatte er den Stab eingesteckt, ganz ohne fühlte man sich so schutzlos, und wenn Potter seinen hatte hatte er eben Potters.

Typisch Gryffindor, Voldemort, die Todesser und das Ministerium samt Auroren konnten hinter einem her sein, und man hatte dennoch wichtigere Sachen im Kopf, als daran zu denken seinen Zauberstab mitzunehmen, wenn man vor die Tür ging! Wählerisch stand er vor der Auswahl an Backwaren, die ihm in manchen Fällen nicht wirklich bekannt vorkam und hielt sich dann doch an etwas, dass er kannte. Gerade wollte er schon die Laugenstange nehmen, als die Verkäuferrin ihn ansprach (vermutlich um etwas über ihn herauszufinden, in anzumachen und nachher abzuschleppen, eine Familie zu gründen und dann, nach einem glücklichen und erfülltem Leben neben ihm auf dem Friedhof zu liegen – aber im Grunde war es eigentlich auch egal warum).

„Haben Sie das vorhin mitbekommen?"

„Nein. Aber ich will die Laugenstange da."

„Das war vielleicht ein Tumult – die Polizei hat einen Verbrecher oder ähnlichen direkt vor unserer Bäckerei hier festgenommen ... Das kostet 1.50 ... Danke ... Nun, auf jeden Fall sah der gar nicht so aus, als ob er ein Verbrecher wäre..."

Innerlich verdrehte der junge Malfoy die Augen. Was musste dieser Muggel für ein langweiliges Leben haben, wenn er so etwas spannend fand. Er war diese Woche zum Vampir geworden, und? Das Leben (oder nicht-leben) ging weiter!

„...eher wie ein Student, oder so. Ich hätte zumindest auf Student getippt – wegen der Brille."

Draco horchte auf. „Brille? So ein hässliches, quadratisches Gestell?"

Die Verkäuferin – froh über die Frage – nickte mit breitem Grinsen. „Genau. Dunkel war die, so wie die Haare ... aber wenn ich richtig darüber nachdenke hätte ich vielleicht doch nicht auf Student sondern eher einen sportlichen Typen, oder einen rießigen Tollpatsch getippt."

„Und wesshalb?"

„Nun ja, er hatte so eine komische Narbe auf der Stirn, und ich glaube kaum, dass man sich beim studieren ausgerechnet dort Narben holen kann."

„Die Polizei hat ihn festgenommen?"

„Ja. Er hat die ganze Zeit gesagt, dass er es nicht ist, aber wer glaubt so etwas schon?"

„Und wenn einen die Polizei mitnimmt, wo kommt man dann hin?"

„Na, in die Polizeistation natürlich – und wenn der Junge Pech hat ins Gefängnis."

„Wie lange dauert das, bis man im Gefängnis ist?"

„Als einfache Verkäuferin kann ich da nichts sagen, aber ich würde sagen, dass er noch in einer Zelle in der Station hier gleich um die Ecke ist."

Draco biss in seine Laugenstange und verließ den Bäckerladen und gerade als er das letzte Stück hinunterschluckte betrat er die Polizeistation.

Nun, Potter schaffte es immer wieder. Draco kannte sich im Muggelrecht nicht aus, aber für eine hässliche Brille würde man wohl kaum ins Gefängnis kommen, also, warum war Potter hier? Eigentlich war das unwichtig, warum war _er_ hier? Gut, er hatte festgestellt dass Potter auf ihn stand, gut er hatte selbst einmal auf Potter gestanden, gut, er wohnte bei ihm und _gut_, er hatte ihm in den letzten Tagen ein par mal aus der Klemme geholfen.

Nicht gut, dass _er_ jetzt Potter helfen wollte.

Nicht gut, dass _er_ sich so viele Gedanken machte.

Nicht gut, dass er _keine Ahnung _hatte wie er in diesem Haus Potter finden sollte.

_Verdammter _Potter.

Malfoy sah sich um. Er stand mitten in einem hässlichem Altbau mit sterilen weißen Wänden und hektisch umherlaufenden Muggeln, die allerdings selbst nicht so aussahen, als wüssten sie, wohin sie gingen. Neben der Treppe war allerdings ein Schalter mit einem älteren Herrn in Hemd und Krawatte.

„Hallo."meinte Draco in einem bemüht höflichem Tohn.

„Was kann ich für sie tuen?"

„Ich habe gerade herausgefunden, dass sich ein ‚Freund' von mir hier aufhalten soll und würde ihn gerne besuchen."

„Sie meinen den alten Bill? Ja, der ist diese Nacht wieder auf der Straße aufgesammelt worden ... mein Gott, man könnte fast meine, dass er mehr Zeit hier als sonst wo verbringt. Möchten sie ihn abholen, oder soll ich ihn zu ihnen bringen lassen? Er dürfte ja wieder nüchtern sein."

„Ich .. würde ihn gerne abholen, wo muss ich hin?"

„Die Treppe rauf und dann links, das ist unsere Besucherzelle, der Wärter wird ihn schon raus lassen."

Draco nickte zum Abschied und ging die Treppe hoch. Wer zum Teufel war Bill? Die Antwort bekam er, als er oben angekommen links abbog und durch Gitterstäbe hindurch Potter von hinten und einen hässlichen Mann undefinierbaren Alters mit dicker Warze auf der Nase und rotem Gesicht von vorne sah.

„Ich habe Hunger." ließ Potter nun geistreicher Weise vernehmen und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen das kühle Gitter.

„Du warst doch beim Bäcker."meinte der Alte (er musste einfach alt sein, einen anderen Grund für seine Hässlichkeit gab es nicht).

„Ich war VOR dem Bäcker."

„..."

„Wenn ich nur wüsste wie ich hier rauskomme."

„Raus? Hier ist es warm, hier ist es trocken und man trifft mit der Zeit immer wieder interessante Typen, warum willst du raus?"

„Das ist ein Gefängnis."

„Nein, das ist nur die Ausnüchterungszelle ... fragt sich, warum sie dich auch hier rein gesteckt haben ... bist eigentlich ein ganz anderes Kaliber. Dealer."

„Ich bin kein Dealer."

„Ja, du bist ‚etwas' anderes."

„..."

Draco seufzte. Er hatte wohl keine Wahl. Er hatte wirklich keine Wahl. Der Slytherin sah sich um und bemerkte mit Genugtuung, dass der Wärter gerade mit einer Putzfrau flirtete und hielt dem Gryffindor seinen Zauberstab unter die Nase.

„Potter, was machst du im Gefängnis?"

Der angesprochene drehte sich ruckartig um 180 und starrte den Vampir an.

„Malfoy."

Und dann schlich sich ein breites Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

„Mach mir hier keine Szene und komm raus, ist ja nicht zum aushalten."

Meinte Draco und errötete leicht.

Harry nickte, nahm seinen Zauberstab und öffnete das Gitter mit einem geflüsterten ‚Alohorma', drehte sich noch einmal um, rief „Tschüss!"zu dem Alten und ging unauffällig neben Draco die Treppe wieder runter.

Hermine lief eine Zeitung in der Hand haltend auf Ron zu.

„Wir haben ihn!"

„Was?"

„James Evans, Ron, was sagt dir James Evans?"

"Ich verstehe nicht worauf du hinauswillst."

„Egal, erklär ich dir auf dem Weg. Wir müssen zu Bill Charter."

**GEFLOHEN – VERRÜCKTER WISSENSCHAFTLER AUF DER FLUCHT**

_Gestern früh ist vor einer Bäckerei in einem Vorrort Londons die Polizei endlich der lang gesuchte Kopf einer Dealerbande in die Hände gefallen, jedoch konnte er nach wenigen Stunden Haft im dortigen Polizeigebäude auf unerklärliche Weise fliehen. James Evans, wie er sich selbst nannte, hatte eine neue synthetische Droge bei sich, an deren Zusammensetzung immer noch gearbeitet wird. „Das ist erstaunlich, so etwas ist mir noch nie untergekommen."meinte Prof. Heyden. „Es scheint, als ob AMF – so haben wir die Substanz genannt – ihre Zusammensätzung verändern würde ... die Teste ergeben einfach keine übereistimmenden Werte."Für Aufruhe sorgte auch der Zellengenosse Evans, Bill Charter, der felsenfest behauptet der Gefangene heiße anders – denn Namen wollte er uns allerding nicht nennen – und habe sich mit Hilfe eines Komplizen aus der Zelle gezaubert. „Nehmen sie ihn nicht ernst."sagte darauf einer der Polizisten. „Bill hier ist so gut wie jede zweite Nacht zum ausnüchertn hier, und die Geschichte mit den Zauberern erzählt er jedem, der sie hören will."_

_Fest steht aber, dass Evans wahrscheinlich zu allem fähig ist. Er hat schwarze, unordentliche Haare, trägt eine Brille und hat eine Narbe auf der Stirn, falls Ihnen etwas verdächtiges auffält bitten wir sie um Hinweise_.

Bill ließ die Zeitung sinken. „_Ignoranten_."

„Entschuldigen Sie."Ein hübsches braunhaariges Mädchen sah in bittend an. „Sind Sie Bill Charter? Der Mann in der Kneipe hat gesagt wir könnten ihn hier finden."

„Ja, der bin ich."

„Was wissen sie über ‚Evans'?" Ein großer, schlaksiger rothaariger junger Mann sah fragend auf ihn herab.

„Vermutlich etwas, dass ihr nicht wisst."

„Hören Sie,"der rothaarige schien ernsthaft aufgebracht. „Wir sind seit _drei Tagen _hinter ihm her und sie sind der letzte Mensch, der seitdem vermutlich ein Wort mit ihm gewechselt hat, also, was wissen Sie über ihn?"

„Ron!"zischte das Mädchen. „Beruhig dich."Ihre Gesichtszüge waren neutral. „Was wissen sie über den Komplizen, den die Zeitung hier erwähnt?"

„Er nannte ihn Malfoy."

Der rothaarige hatte nun auch eine rote Hautfarbe. „Du lügst!"

„Ron, wir wissen beide, dass er nicht lügt! –Also, was wissen Sie, nicht über Evans, sondern über Harry Potter?"

Vorschau siebtes Kapitel:

_ein ‚anregendes Ereignis' und ein unangenehmes Treffen_

Bin aus den Ferien wieder da! Jersey war toll – das Wetter war nur leider so doof, dass ich mich dort richtig erkältet hab....

Nun, **HEY**_! Danke _für die Kommentare! froi

DANKEdankeDANKEdanke


	9. Tapetenwechsel

_Kapitel sieben:_

_Tapetenwechsel_

**GEFLOHEN – VERRÜCKTER WISSENSCHAFTLER AUF DER FLUCHT**

_Gestern früh ist vor einer Bäckerei in einem Vorrort Londons die Polizei endlich der lang gesuchte Kopf einer Dealerbande in die Hände gefallen, jedoch konnte er nach wenigen Stunden Haft im dortigen Polizeigebäude auf unerklärliche Weise fliehen. James Evans, wie er sich selbst nannte, hatte eine neue synthetische Droge bei sich, an deren Zusammensetzung immer noch gearbeitet wird. „Das ist erstaunlich, so etwas ist mir noch nie untergekommen."meinte Prof. Heyden. „Es scheint, als ob AMF – so haben wir die Substanz genannt – ihre Zusammensätzung verändern würde ... die Teste ergeben einfach keine übereistimmenden Werte."Für Aufruhe sorgte auch der Zellengenosse Evans, Bill Charter, der felsenfest behauptet der Gefangene heiße anders – denn Namen wollte er uns allerding nicht nennen – und habe sich mit Hilfe eines Komplizen aus der Zelle gezaubert. „Nehmen sie ihn nicht ernst."sagte darauf einer der Polizisten. „Bill hier ist so gut wie jede zweite Nacht zum ausnüchertn hier, und die Geschichte mit den Zauberern erzählt er jedem, der sie hören will."_

_Fest steht aber, dass Evans wahrscheinlich zu allem fähig ist. Er hat schwarze, unordentliche Haare, trägt eine Brille und hat eine Narbe auf der Stirn, falls Ihnen etwas verdächtiges auffält bitten wir sie um Hinweise._

„Ein besserer Name zur Tarnung ist dir wohl nicht eingefallen?"

„Nein, und überhaupt, was hast du gegen ihn?"

„Also, ‚_Evans_', jeder der dich kennt und das liest wird wissen, dass du gemeint bist. Narbe, unordentliches Haar, Brille ... und dann auch noch dieser Name."

„Ja, OK. Es war doof. Aber du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass die Todesser eine Muggelzeitung lesen?"

„Wann kommt das endlich in dein nicht vorhandenes Hirn, Potter? Ich mache mir keine Gedanken um die Todesser, sondern um das Ministerium. Was denkst du was da los ist, seitdem man dich – ihren selbsternannten Weltenretter – in Verbindung mit MIR und den Todessern samt dunklen Lord gebracht hat?"

Der Blonde macht eine theatralische Pause.

„Die Hölle ist da los. Wie du schon gesagt hast, müssen sie jetzt, da du weg bist wirklich endlich selbst etwas in die Hand nehmen. Die haben bestimmt Gott und die Welt in Bewegung gesetzt nur um ihre heilige Galeonsfigur wiederzubekommen. Also wenn du weiterhin verstecken spielen willst ist das hier – er deutete auf den Zeitungsartikel – eine Katastrophe."

„Du vergisst, dass die Wohnung unter dem Fidelius Zauber liegt, Malfoy."

Abschätzend zog Draco eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Hast du so wenig vertrauen in deine Freunde, dass du glaubst, dass sie es nicht einmal schaffen einen lausigen Fidelius Zauber zu brechen?"

„Ach, halt doch einfach die Klappe und lass mich kochen."

Misses May war kurzfristig für drei Tage zu einer Nichte gefahren, und somit musste Harry Essen machen.

Tick Tack _Tick Tack_

Das erste Geräusch, das Draco nach einem weiteren seiner unfreiwilligen Mittagsschlafstunden hörte war grundsätzlich immer das Ticken der Uhr. Morgen würde der Hausdrache wieder zurück sein, erinnerte er sich. Schade. Es war so schön gewesen zu wissen, dass Potter extra für ihn kochte ... das hatte einfach etwas. Nicht, dass Potter besser kochte, als Misses May –da waren sie sich einig, das war unmöglich – aber zu wissen, dass das der Held der Zaubererwelt war, der da mit Schürze in der Küche stand und heulte während er Zwiebeln schnitt war einfach einmalig.

Draco hatte Kopfschmerzen.

Dieses doofe Uhr, ständig musste sie ticken. Er atmete tief ein und aus. Das monotone Geräusch hallte unangenehm in seinem Kopf hin und her, ließ in sich merkürdig hohl anfühlen. Doch irgendetwas, tief in ihm ...

Er musste schlucken. Es zerrte an ihm, nagte an seinen Gedanken, zerrte an ... ach, was auch immer. Er hatte Durst. Verdammten Durst.

Doofes Vampir-Sein.

Er ging zur Küche, in der Harry zu der Zeit normalerweise immer war und Tee machte, und sah ihn auch prompt Wasser aufkochen. Die Brille war durch den Dampf beschlagen und die Haare hingen verstubbelt wie immer in sein Gesicht. Draco musste schlucken.

Es würde das erste mal sein, dass er wieder etwas ‚trank' nachdem er festgestellt hatte, dass Hatty auf ihn stand. Natürlich hatte er sich nie anmerken lassen, dass er etwas wusste, was Potter augenscheinlich nicht tat, aber es war trotzdem amüsant gewesen zu sehen, wie ab und zu ein verträumter Blick auf ihm ruhte, oder er mit einem offenen, ehrlichen Lächen begrüßt wurde, wenn er einen Raum betrat, anstelle des üblichen abschätzenden Blickes. Und auf unerklärliche Weiße fand er das ungemein angenehm zu wissen, dass Harry etwas für ihn empfand.

Bei Salazar, Potter war ‚schwul'!

Nicht das es ihn stören würde. Wirklich nicht. Er war es ja schließlich selber.

Aber bei DEM Harry Potter war das dann doch etwas anderes.

Und, nun gut, er mochte ihn auch ein bisschen.

Potter sah so lebendig, so voller Leben und so unschuldig aus, dass ihm ganz anders wurde. Und er brauchte sein Blut. Jetzt. Unbedingt.

Der Tee war fertig und Harry füllte seine große, grüne Tasse, drehte sich um und ließ sie fallen. Zum einen, weil er fürchterlich erschrocken war, als er vollkommen unvorbereitet Draco Malfoy direkt hinter ihm stehen sah. Zum anderen, da dieser einen _sanften _UND _träumerischen _Blick hatte.

„Das war meine liebste Tasse, Malfoy."

Die feinen Häarchen in Harrys Nacken stellten sich auf, als der Vampir ihn daraufhin nur undeutbar angrinste und weiße, scharfe Eckzähne zum Vorschein kamen.

„Potter."

Dracos Stimme hatte einen rauhen Klang. Er streckte seine Hand aus und strich über Haarys Wange, trat näher, bließ ihm einzelne Strähnen aus der Stirn und fuhr dann mit seinen feingliedrigen Fingern die blasse Linie der berühmten Narbe nach. Harry erschauderte unter diesen sanften Berührungen

„Entspann dich."wurde ihm von dem älteren ins Ohr gehaucht, als er auch schon spürte wie die spitzen Zähne zaghaft über seine Haut kratzten, immer wieder ersetzt durch weiche Lippen, die am Hals hinab zum Schulteransatz wanderten und dann sein Hemd zur Seite geschoben wurde und sie dort auf nackter Haut anfingen sanfte Küsse zu verteilen.

Harry schnappte nach Luft und bemerkte, verwirrt wie er war, nicht, dass Dracos Hand seine nahm und sich ihre Finger inneinander verschränkten, während er mit der andern versuchte den Bloden von sich zu drücken, sich letztendlich aber doch nur an seinem Arm festhielt. Er bekam auch nicht mit wie Dracos freie Hand sich auf seinen Bauch legte und durch den Stoff hindurch fühlte, wie Harry zitterte. Allerdings verpasste er kein Detail von der ruckartigen Kopfbewegung, die der Slytherin machte um ihn mit grauen Augen in denen ein Stum tobte anzusehen, bevor er ihn fordernd küsste.

Mit einem vagen Gefühl unendlichen Wohbefindens wachte Harry Potter auf und kuschelte sich noch etwas tiefer in seine Bettdecke. Er fühlte sich leicht und bereit die Welt zu verändern und erschauderte schon allein an den Gedanken, was Malfoy gestern mit ihm gemacht hatte.

Warte ...

Gestern ...

Malfoy ...!

Uups.

Mit einem mal war Harry wirklich wach. Er sah sich um. Gut, er war alleine in seinem Bett. Das letzte was er noch wusste war, wie er friedlich in Dracos Armen in der Küche eingeschlafen war. Normalerweise war er nach ..gewissen körperlichen Aktivitäten.. nicht so ausgelaugt, aber er hatte immerhin während des ...Aktes... einiges an Blut verloren. Und nach einem Biss war er generell etwas müde.

Er würde nie wieder normal diese Kücher betreten können.

Als erstes würde er sich duschen müssen. Leise schlich Harry sich ins Bad und stellte das Wasser an, nachdem er abgeschlossen hatte. Und dann fiel es ihm auf. Das war der beste Sex, denn er in seinem ganzen Leben jeh gehabt hatte.

Oh _oh_. Hatte er gerade wirklich Sex gedacht?

Harry errötete.

Und dann fiel ihm noch etwas fiel schlimmeres ein. Derjenige, mit dem er diese ..unglaublichen Erinnerungen.. nun teilen würde war ein Vampir Namens Draco Malfoy und, bei Godric, Malfoy war ein JUNGE!

Er hatte eine Menge Sachen zum nachenken.

Infolge dessen duschte Harry circa eine Stunde.

Authors Note: Gut, eigentlich ist das Kapitel noch nicht zu ende, aber ich habe festgestellt, dass das, was ich alles für dieses Kapitel geplant habe zu viel Innhalt für eines ist. Also werden das jetzt insgesammt 12 Kapitel Trayler Prolog Epilog.

Vorschau achtes Kapitel:

_Harrys liebste Verwandschaft taucht auf_


	10. Rausgeschmissen

Kapitel acht:

_Rausgeschmissen_

Draco stand in der Küche und begutachtete die Scherben von Harrys Lieblingstasse. Er fühlte sich lebendig wie schon lange nicht mehr und grinste in sich hinein als er die Dusche rauschen hörte. Gut, was war passiert? Er hatte die Beherrschung verloren – in jeglicher Hinsicht – Harry Potter verführt und sein Blut genommen. Harry Potter war darauf in der Küche ( in seinen Armen ) eingeschlafen und musste in sein Bett getragen werden

Draco bereute nichts von alledem.

Die Frage war, ob _Potter _es tat.

Vielleicht bemerkte der goldene Junge ja nun, dass er verliebt war?

Oder er warf Draco raus?

Oder er tat so als ob nichts war?

Harry kam in die Küche und errötete als er den Slytherin vor den Scherben seiner Lieblingstasse sah. Dracos Grinsen wurde breiter. Harry schluckte und sah wo anders hin als er anfing zu sprechen.

„Wir hatten Sex."

„Ach ne."

Die Sache wäre geklärt.

„Ich mache Frühstück."

Sie aßen schweigend und während Harry versuche sich unsichtbar zu machen ließ Draco ihn nicht aus den Augen. Potter war wirklich attraktiv. Und so Naiv – wetten, dass er immer noch nicht gemerkt hat, dass er verknallt ist? So typisch Potter ...

„Jungs, ich bin wieder da!"strahlend stand Misses May in der Tür und sah sofort die Scherben der grünen Tasse. „Und wie ich sehe werde ich bitter benötigt. Kaum ist man außer Haus geht etwas zu bruch, ich hoffe doch ihr habt hier nicht mehr angestell. Ihr wisst ja, die Küche ist mein Heiligtum."

Potter verschluckte sich und wurde rot.

„Keine Sorge, Misses May. Ansonsten ist nichts passiert." versicherte Draco ihr und betrachtete Harry amüsiert.

„Gut. Evans, holst du meinen Koffer? Er ist noch im Auto."

Harry nickte und verschwand. Die alte Frau griff derweil nach der Zeitung und nach kurzen konnte man einen Schrei hören, der verdächtig nach ... oh Gott.

„HARRY! Wir haben dich gefunden!"

„Ron!"

Die Tür klappte und Harry stand wieder da.

„Sie haben mich gefunden."war alles was er sagte, während er den Koffer auf den Boden fallen ließ und Hermines Stimme draußen über die Straße schallt und so öffentlich Ron zur Schnekce machte, dafür, dass er nicht mehr weiß in welcher Tür Harry verschwunden war.

„Siehst du, du bist so doof wie eh und jeh Potter. Was machst du jetzt nur, wo deine Freunde, die dir übrigens helfen wollen, wissen wo du in etwa bist und du aber mit einem Malfoy hier herumhängst?"

„Nun, er wird auf jeden Fall ausziehen."meinte Misses May gelassen.

„Was?"Harry sah sie etnsetzt an.

„Du hast mich gehört Evans. ich weiß zwar, dass nicht alles davon stimmen kann – sie hielt die Zeitung hoch – aber fest steht, dass ich keinen gesuchten Verbrecher im Haus gebrauchen kann."

„Misses May, _das können sie nicht machen_."

„Natürlich kann ich das. Ihr werdet ja wohl irgendjemanden haben, der euch kurzfristig aufnehmen kann, bis ihr wieder etwas gefunden habt."

„Ach ja?"

„Zum Beispiel diese Freunde von euch, die da draußen nach euch rufen."

„Falsch. Erstens rufen sie nicht nach uns, sondern nur nach Potter. Zweitens würde ich die beiden am liebsten tod sehen, drittens würden sie mich am liebsten tod sehen und viertens verstecken wir und ja gerade vor ihnen."

„Dann irgendwelche anderen Freunde."

„Ich habe keine Freunde. Freunde sind Schwächen."

„Ich habe nur diese Freunde."

„Dann eben Verwandte."

Harry lachte als er an die Dursleys dachte. „Guter Witz, ja."

„Meine Familie ist gerade dabei mich zu finden um mich umzubringen."

„Fragt halt noch politischem Asyl. Ihr habt doch einen Minister."

„Nun, wir werden beide gesucht. In der Muggel und in unserer Welt."

„Ihr seit zwei hoffnungslose Fälle. Aber ihr seht, dass ich euch wirklich nicht hier wohnen lassen kann, wenn selbst eure eigene Sippe hinter euch her ist."

Harry atmete tief ein und aus.

„Ich hatte wriklich gedacht, dass ich dieses Haus nie wieder sehen müsste."

„Angst vor der eigenen Familie Potter? Ich muss zugeben, es muss wirklich schrecklich sein unter all diesen Muggeln hier aufzuwachsen, aber bitte. Du übertreibst."

Harry sah weiterhin auf das verhasste Haus im Ligusterweg mit der großen Letter 4.

„Zudem ist das wirklich ideal. Wir können für einen Tag untertauchen, und niemand wird uns hier suchen, weil niemand denkt, dass du ausgerechnet hierhin kommst."

„Und weißt du was, Malfoy? Sie haben recht. Ich geh da nicht rein."

„Du bist erbärmlich. Das sind Muggels."

„Das sind widerwärtige, fette, hässliche Ignoranten die sich meine Verwandten schmipfen."

„Dann lass uns ihnen Manieren beibringen. Komm. Ich bin wirklich müde. Wir stehen seit _einer Stunde _vor diesem vermaledammten Haus und ich habe Hunger, es ist kalt und du führst dich auf wie ein verängstigtes Kind."

Mit diesen Worten ging Draco zur Haustür und klingelte.

„Nein!"rief Harry, doch Vernon hatte schon geöffnet. Er war älter und sein Haar fing an grau zu werden. Sein Bart war buschiger als davor. Als er Harry erkannte verhärrteten sich seine Gesichtszüge.

„Haut ab."

Er wollte die Tür zuschlagen, doch Draco hatte seinen Fuß dazwischen geschoben. Als ob ihm alles gehören würde betrat er das Haus und Harry folgte ihm ergeben.

Onkel Vernon wurde rot, als sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss.

„Verlasst auf der Stelle mein Haus."

„Nein."

„Was erlaubst du dir? Wer bist du überhaupt?"

Nicht nur, dass sein mistratener Neffe wieder hier auftauchte, nachdem er geschworen hatte nie weider auch nur einen Fuß in die Nähe von ihnen zu bringen, nein, jetzt brachte er auch noch jemanden von diesem widerlichem Pack mit!

Draco grinste arrogant. Wer er war? Nun, diese Frage konnte er gut beantworten. „Ich bin Draco Malfoy, aber ich denke nicht, dass einem Muggel das etwas sagt, also werde ich es wohl erklären müssen. Die Malfoy sind eine alte, _reinblütige _und angesehene _Zauberer_familier, die der _schwarzen Magie _nicht abgeneigt ist und Muggel wie dich ab und zu zu _Opferflüchen _oder als _Zauber_trankzutaten verwendet. Zudem bin ich seit letztem **Vampir **und als gefährlicher Verräter und Mörder gesucht. Neuerdings stehe ich unter dem persönlichem Schutz des allseits bekanten Harry Potters. Wir werden hier übernachten."

Vorschau neuntes Kapitel:

_..ein paar werden überascht .. ein paar werden ertappt .. jemand wird befreit ... jemand wird gefangen genommen ..._


	11. im Hotel und ums Hotel herum

Kapitel neun:

im Hotel und ums Hotel herum

Harry hatte eine wirklich ausgeprägte Phantasie und konnte sich ziemlich viele Sachen vorstellen – was zum Teil daran lag, dass er während er im Schrank eingesperrt war so etwas haben musste um nicht irgendwann vor Langeweile umzukommen – aber was er sich wirklich nicht richtig vorstellen konnte war Draco Malfoy im Ligusterweg Nummer 4 mit den Dursleys am Frühstückstisch sitzen zu sehen und sich einen erbitterten Streit anhören zu müssen. Noch weniger würde er so etwas glauben können, und am wenigsten konnte er es ertragen.

„Es reicht! Muggel sind nicht normaler als Zauberer und Zauberer sind nicht mehr wehrt als Muggel. Muggel sind nicht dumm und Zauberer sind nicht verrückt."Harry sah seinen Onkel und Draco undurchdringlich an. „Ich muss mich korrigieren."er räusperte sich. „Ihr seid _beide _abnormal, minderwertig dumm und verrückt – aber das hat nichts mit Muggeln oder Zauberern zu tun."damit stand er auf und ging.

Ganz glatt hatte es ja nicht laufen können! Erst gab es komische Fragen wegen Dracos Mittagsstarre und nun bekamen sich die Leute, die er früher am meisten gehasst hatte auch noch in aller Frühe in die Haare. Zumindest würde er hier gleich wieder weg sein.

Erstens: Sie durften nicht zu lange an einem Ort bleiben.

Zweitens: _Tante Marge _kam zu besuch und er wollte sie a)nicht sehen b)dann war das Gästezimer nicht mehr frei.

Drittens: Mit jeder Minute die sie dort länger verbrachten war die Gefahr das jemand wirklich explodierte größer.

Viertens: Sie sind vor zehn Minuten - Dank Malfoy - schon rausgeschmissen worden.

Sie könnten in irgendeinem Muggelhotel unterkommen ... davon gab es so viele ... bis man die alle nach ihnen durchsucht hätte wären sie schon längst über alle Berge. STOP! Warum über alle Berge? Er hatte hier Freunde, Arbeit (nun, wahrscheinlich nicht mehr) und eine Aufgabe. Er wollte nicht flüchten sondern einfach nur etwas Verantwortung loswerden.

Dann müsste er ja irgendwann wieder öffentlich auftauchen müssen.

Mist.

Das konnte er jetzt doch gar nicht mehr, oder?

Immerhin hatte er den Sohn eines ehemaligen Professors getötet.

Auch wenn der Professor versucht hatte ihn umzubringen und der Sohn ein Vampir war, der selber gerade jemanden umbringen wollte, man tötete keine Menschen! Oder menschenähnliche Wesen. Was auch immer, er brauchte ein Hotel.

„Das gibt es doch nicht!"gefrustet ließ Ron sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen. „Jetzt haben wir gerade rausgefunden wo er ist, und dann verschwindet er, und Malfoy gleich mit, und sie sind seit drei Tagen schon wieder unauffindbar!"

„Und die Frau, die dort gewohnt hatte konnte sich an nichts genaues mehr erinnern, sie wusste nur noch, dass sie jemanden besuchen war, und dann ihre zwei Untermieter abreisen mussten ... Sie haben ihr Gedächtnis verändert, das steht außer Frage, aber so etwas würde Harry doch nie tun."Hermine war genauso verzweifelt wie Ron. Sie hatten nicht mehr viel Zeit Harry zu finden, bevor ihnen der Cheff der Aurorenabteilung wieder Aufträge gab. Das einzige, das ihn überhaupt überzeugt hatte ihnen die Zeit zu geben, war, dass sie Harry am besten kannten und Hermione so gut analysieren konnte, aber sie schafften es nicht. Seit drei Tagen kein nichts, nicht einmal einen Anhaltspunkt. Sie hatten weniger Informationen über Harry, als am Beginn ihrer Reise, und alles nur, weil sie diesen einen dummen Fehler gemacht haben, und Harry ins geschützte Haus rennen konnte, bevor sie ihn hatten.

Sie hatten sich wie _Anfänger _aufgeführt.

Harry verließ das Hotel im Norden Englands um etwas frische Luft zu schnappen, während Draco sich in der Mitagsstarre befand. Ansonsten hätte er ihn nie gehen lassen, von wegen es sei noch zu gefährlich bei Tageslicht offen auf der Straße zu laufen, selbst wenn keine Hexen und Zauberer in diesem Ort leben.

Er setzte sich in eines der Straßencaffes und beobachtet die Leute auf der Straße.

Malfoy sah so _friedlich _aus, wenn er sich in seiner Starre befand.

Und er hatte wirklich einen atemberaubenden Körper.

Wenn er nur nicht so einen miesen, arroganten, eingebildeten und verqueren Charakter hätte!

...ja, was dann?

Würde sich dann irgendetwas ändern?

Eine leichte Röte überzog Harrys Gesicht. Vielleicht, aber es war ja auch egal, da Malfoy eben so arrogant war. Aber immerhin hatten sie schon ... die Röte wurde dunkler. Warum musste er nur so ‚böse' sein? So ‚schwarzmagisch' (ja, magisch war er wirklich)? So ein ‚Malfoy', so ein ‚Voldemortanhänger' sein?

Aber warte mal, er war ja gar kein Todesser!

Er ist inoffiziell von seinem Vater verstoßen worden!

Alle Vampire waren schwarzmagisch!

Und so böse war er nun nicht wirklich...

„Bist du dir sicher, dass wir Seamus hier treffen sollen?"

„Ja Ron."

Von den Stimmen seiner besten Freunde aufgeschreckt drehte Harry sich ruckartig um, und Hermione stieß einen Spitzen Schrei aus.

„HARRY!"

Als sie merkten, dass alle anderen Leute im Lokal merkwürdig zu ihnen rübersahen räusperte sich Ron und setzte ein breites Lächeln auf.

„Mensch, alter Freund, lange nicht mehr gesehen."

Hermione stieg auf sein Spiel ein. „Wir haben uns so viel zu erzählen."

Harry schluckte. „Wisst ihr, ich habe gerade keine Zeit, und ihr müsst hier doch Seamus treffen."fing er an, aber wurde sofort wieder unterbrochen.

„So leicht entkommst du uns diesmal nicht. DU wirst hier mit uns auf ihn warten, nicht wahr?"

Harry nickte ergeben, so wie es aussah konnte er diesmal wirklich nicht entkommen, und überhaupt, das waren seine besten Freunde! Vage fiel ihm wieder ein, dass Seamus ein Spitzel bei den Todessern war, und dass er so außerdem auch noch an Informationen rankommen könnte, wenn sie ihn hier treffen.

Draco war gerade aufgewacht und musste zu seiner Besorgnis feststellen, dass er allein war. Nicht, dass er sich Sorgen machte, dass Potter irgendetwas passieren würde, es war nur so, dass wenn Potter geschnappt würde er ebenfalls geliefert war.

Er konnte wohl schlecht rausgehen und ihn suchen. Wenn niemand gefährliches da war, wüde der strahlende Held bald wieder auftauchen. Wenn nicht war es zu riskant ihn zu suchen.

Aber nach einer Dreiviertelstunde war er immer noch allein.

Das war nicht gut...

Wider jeden besseren Wissens stand er auf und ging runter in die Rezeption. Er wusste, dass er es nicht hätte tun sollen. Er wusste es, als er eine Zauberstab vor ihm auf der Treppe liegen sah. Es war nicht Potters, das konnte er sagen, aber mitnehmen sollte er ihn trotzdem. Niemand ließ seinen Zauberstab einfach so fallen.

Vielleicht sollte er wieder hoch gehen?

Aber wenn sie Potter erwischt hatten machte es ja keinen Unterschied, ob sie ihn holen kamen, oder er ihnen die Arbeit abnahm.

Als er unten angekommen war teilte ihm sein Vampirinstinkt sofort mit, das Blut geflossen war (was schlecht war, da er bald wieder welches brauchte, und ihn dieser verlockende süße, angenehme und volle Geruch absolut ablenkte) und Potter nicht anwesend war. Er hätte oben im Zimmer bleiben sollen.

Zu spät hörte er die Schritte auf sich zu kommen, als ein bekanntes Gesicht vor ihm auftauchte war es allerdings schon zu spät, und ehe er überhaupt reagieren konnte hatte Finnigan seinen Arm von hinten gegriffen und ihn schmerzhaft auf seinem Rücken verdreht. Draco schnappte nach Luft. Einerseits, weil es ziemlich weh tat, andererseits weil Finnigan die unglückliche Person war, die blutete.

Und jetzt stellte sich auch heraus, warum das so war, denn zwei Todesser kamen aus dem Salon, aus dem auch der braunhaarige Ire gerannt war und gingen langsam, die Zauberstäbe erhoben, auf sie zu.

Draco schauderte, als der Drang seine Zähne auszufahren und Seamus zu trinken fast übermächtigt wurde. ‚Finnigan blutet? Warum kann er nicht kotzen, warum muss das Blut sein?' verfluchte er ihn in Gedanken.

„Versucht nur mich zu bekommen, aber wenn ihr mich wollt, müsst ihr euren eigenen Mann opfern!"schrie der Gryffindor verzweifelt und hielt Draco wie ein Schutzschild vor sich.

„Danke für das Angebot."meinte die eine, der in den schwarzen Roben steckenden Figuren. „Du brauchst wirklich keine Sorgen zu haben, um den Verräter kümmern wir uns liebend gern."

Finnigan schluckte.

„Verräter?"flüsterte er entsetzt.

Draco schnaubte verächtlich. „Irgendetwas daran auszusetzen?" Er hatte andere Probleme, das größte war, zumindest teilweise klar zu denken während hinter ihm so verlockende Beute....

„Aber ... Wenigstens jetzt hättest du einmal nützlich sein können Malfoy!"

„Danke, ich bin lieber nutzlos wenn die einzige andere Möglichkeit ist als dein Schutzschild zu funktionieren."

„Wie rührend."meldete sich jetzt der andere Todesser.

Doch noch bevor irgendeiner handeln konnte hatte Seamus seinen Zauberstab aus Draco´s Hand gerissen und war appariert.

„_Shit_."

Der Vampir war nun schutzlos ausgeliefert.

„Und wann soll Seamus hier auftauchen?"

„Er ist eine halbe Stunde zu spät. Ich muss ins Ministerium und fragen ob etwas dazwischengekommen ist. Ron, pass auf, das Harry nicht wieder verschwindet."

Vorschau zehntes Kapitel:

_Jemand stirbt. Ja, das wird tragisch seufz_


	12. Vater und Sohn

_Kapitel zehn:_

_Vater und Sohn_

Gerade als Hermione disappariert war rannte Seamus in Harry und Ron rein.

„Seamus, du _blutest_."

„Ich weiß Ron, wo ist Hermione und, was macht Harry hier?"

„Wir haben ihn aufgegabelt und nicht wieder entwischen lassen ... haben dich die Todesser erwischt?"

„Ja, bin ihnen ganz knapp entkommen. Hab ihnen Malfoy aber als kleines Geschen zurückgelassen."

„Du ... WAS?"

Harry, der bis jetzt nur interessiert zugehört hatte war ...

Nun ja. Geschockt konnte man es nicht nennen.

Verwirrt auch nicht. Er war weder überrascht, dass so etwas passiert war noch, dass einer seiner Freunde daran schuld war. Er war _besorgt_, und das war ganz bestimmt kein gutes Zeichen.

Draco blinzelte. Er kannte dieses Bett. Er wusste, dass er es kannte. Es war _seines._

Er war zu Hause.

„Hallo Sohn."durchschnitt die schnarrende Stimme von Lucius Malfoy die Stille und erfüllte den Raum mit etwas anderen als der bereits vorhandene Dunkelheit. „Ich hatte schon Sorge, dass wir uns nicht mehr sehen und meine letzte Erinnerung an dich deine erbärmliche Flucht vor der Familie sei."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob der dunkle Lord wirklich würdig genug ist zur Familie der Malfoys gezählt zu werden _Vater_."

„Du lehnst dich ziemlich weit aus dem Fenster, dich zu trauen über die Malfoyfamilie zu sprechen."

Draco richtete sich auf. Er wollte seine Situation nicht noch schlimmer machen und schwieg darauf lieber. Wenn dieser verdammte Potter nicht noch darauf bestanden hätte seinen Zauberstab zu behalten. Oh, wie er Potter _hasste_! Aus den Augenwinkel sah er wie sein Vater eine kleine Phiole vom Nachtisch hob und sich sein sadistisches Lächeln verbreitete.

Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes zwang er Dracos Mund auf und gab ihm den Inhalt zu trinken. Notgedrungen schluckte Draco. Er hatte immer noch so höllischen Durst und die wärmeausstrahlende Hand seines Vaters so nah vor seinem Gesicht trug nicht dazu bei ihn zu lindern. Er blinzelte ein paar mal. Es schmeckte wie Wasser.

„Das ist Veritaserum, Sohn. Also, erzähl doch einmal was du über Potter und den Phönixorden weißt."

Der Vampir blinzelte und schluckte ein, zwei mal. Das war ganz sicher kein Veritaserum gewesen, denn ansonsten hätte er jetzt den Drang verspürt zu antworten. Er schluckte noch einmal. Vielleicht sollte er einfach so tun, als ob es gewirkt hätte?

„Der Phönixorden hat Potter ins Ausland geschickt um ihn ein spezielles Training zu unterziehen."

Na also, das war doch eine glatte Lüge.

„Und was hattest du mit der ganzen Sache zu tun?"

„Ich war dazu beauftragt zu sorgen, dass ihr glaubt, dass er noch in England ist und eure Aufmerksamkeit auf mich und von dem Orden abzulenken."

Wenn sie das glaubten, würde Potter es immerhin mit seiner Flucht um einiges leichter haben. Bitte Potter, die Dankbarkeit eines Vampir, der trinken durfte. Warte, Vampire waren imun gegen Nervengifte, er hatte wirklich Veritaserum getrunken!

„In welchem Land habt ihr Potter versteckt?"

„Ihr Idioten!"schrie Harry und zog damit auch noch die Aufmerksamkeit des letzten Caffeebesuchers auf das Dreiergrüppchen, immernoch bestehend aus einem blutverschmierten Seamus, dem alle überragendem Ron und Harry, der auf einmal verschwunden war.

„Er kann doch nicht einfach vor den Muggeln apparieren." flüsterte Ron in die drückende Stille hinein.

Seamus stöhnte. „Mach es nicht noch schlimmer Ron, du kannst vor Muggeln nicht von Muggeln und apparieren sprechen."

„Was auch für _dich _gilt."meinte Hermione schnippisch und löschte die Gedächtnisse der Zuschauer. „Die im Ministerium haben gemeint, dass du mittlerweile hier bist. Wo ist Harry?"

Ron schluckte. „Vielleicht ... Malfoy retten gegangen?"

„OK. Was habt ihr zwei Idioten angerichtet?!"

Harry war zu dem ersten Platz der ihm in den Sinn kam appariert, aber durch die Abwehrzauber in den verbotenen Wald abgelenkt worden. Er schüttelte genervt den Kopf, als er Hermiones Stimme besserwisserisch aus eine Geschichte von Hogwarts rezitieren hörte. Dumbledore war in Hogwarts und Dumbledore wusste immer irgendeinen Rat und einen Rat brauchte Harry dringend, wenn er nur schnell reinkommen könnte...

Zu seinem leidwesen kam dieses mal keine Stimme von dem Gryffindormädchen aus eine Geschichte von Hogwarts rezitierend mit einem schnellen und einfachen Weg die Abwehrzauber zu hintergehen. Aber als Harry auffiel, dass er nicht allein war wurde die Frage zur Nebensache abgestempelt.

„Harry Potter."hörte er die zittrige Stimme von Peter hinter ihm keuchen.

In einer fließenden Bewegung drehte er sich um und presste seinen Zauberstab an die Kehle des Geheimniswahrers seiner Eltern. Der Goldene Junge sandte ihm einen eisigen Blick unter dem Wurmschwanz seinen Zauberstab zu Boden fallen ließ. Seine Hand schimmerte silbern, bis Harry einfiel, dass seine Hand in der Tat aus Silber bestand.

„Was macht ein Todesser so nah an Hogwarts?"

Der nun gänzlich kahle Mann wimmerte, seine Lippen fest aneinanderpressend.

Harry atmete tief ein und aus, um sich zu sammeln und begann dann eindringlich den Plan, der sich in seinem Kopf geformt hat in die Tat umzusetzten.

„Ich bitte dich um einen Gefallen, Wurmschwanz."Er machte eine Pause, in der das erstickende Lachen des alten Zauberers zu hören war. „Einen Gefallen, den du mir schuldest, oder hast du schon vergessen, dass du einzig und allein wegen mir noch hier stehst? Du verdankst mir dein Leben, jetzt kannst du etwas dafür abbezahlen."

Die wässrigen, alten Augen des Mannes sahen ihn an, als er ihm unsicher zunickte. Auch wenn er nicht wollte, jemanden etwas für das Leben zu schulden war uralte Magie.

„Gut, was machst du hier, und wie komme ich nach Malfoy Manor?"

Draco lag ausgestreckt auf seinem Bett und fragte sich wie lange es ihm noch so gut gehen würde. Die Befragung mit seinem Vater war vorbei, und dieser war gerade dabei die neugewonnen ‚Informationen' weiterzugeben, und zu fragen ob man noch etwas anderes von seinem Sohn wissen wollte, oder er gleich zu seiner Strafe vor dem Tod kommen konnte.

Es störte ihn nicht im geringsten, dass sein Vater ihn töten würde. Er war immer mit der Möglichkeit aufgewachsen, dass dies vielleicht passieren könnte, aber hätte es sich als Achtjähriger, der zu seinem ersten Quidditchspiel mitgenommen wurde nie als spätere Zukunft vorstellen können. Mehr schreckte er an die Strafe vor dem Tod zurück, die Flüche und Beleidigungen, die er von seinem einstigem Idol entgegennehmen werden müsse.

Und sein höllischer Durst.

Wenn er sehr viel länger kein Blut bekommen würde, würde er ohnmächtig werden, _bevor _sein Vater zurückgekommen ist.

Vielleicht keine so schlechte Idee.

Gerade als alles anfing langsam vor seinen Augen zu verschwimmen, und er einen vagen Eindruck davon bekam, wie Harry sich ohne Brille fühlte rannten zwei Figuren in schwarzen Umhängen und mit weißen Masken in sein Zimmer. Draco blinkte um etwas vom Rest seines Leben als Unsterblicher mitzubekommen, als sein Vater – es musste sein Vater sein, er hatte das typische Malfoyhaar – wild mit seinem Zauberstabfuchtelnd auch durch die Tür rannte.

Er richtete einen Fluch auf den größeren der Todesser, der jedoch rief ebenfalls einen Fluch und schubbste den kleineren vor den Zauber, der ihn treffen sollte, rannte zu den auf dem Bett liegendem Vampir zu, griff nach seiner Hand und apparierte.

Der Todesser roch gut, nach Wärme, nach Leben, nach Blut ...

Draco verlor das Bewusstsein.

Vorschau elftes Kapitel:

_wenn man jemanden wirklich genau in _**DIESEM EINEN AUGENBLICK **_nicht sehen will_


	13. alte Freunde

**Kapitel elf:**

alte Freunde

„Das ist krank."

„Ich weiß."

„Wir könnten jeden Augenblick sterben."

„Ich weiß."

„Die Sitze sind unbequem."

„Du kannst jederzeit wieder aussteigen."

„Wirklich?"

„Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht. Wir sind 10.000 Meter über dem Meer. Wir sind höllisch schnell, und wenn du jetzt die Türen öffnen würdest, würden alle anderen Passagiere auch aus dem Flugzeug gesogen werden."

„Aber die vielen Muggel machen mich nervös."

„Es war deine Idee auf nicht magische Art aus England zu fliehen. Du erinnerst dich doch bestimmt an diesen gewissen panischen Vampir, der auf keinen Fall mit Magie Spuren zurücklassen und das Ministerium oder seinen Vater auf sich aufmerksam machen wollte.

„Dieser überaus panische Vampir war das Produkt einer langen Zeit Blutentzuges, der Abwehrung der Wirkung eines starken Veritaserums, jeder Menge Stress und eines kurzzeitigen Verfolgungswahns. Der Vampir jetzt allerdings ist ausgeruht, im vollbesitzt seiner geistigen Kräfte und von den vielen Idioten um sich herum gelangweilt.

„Der Vampir jetzt ist selbst der größte Idiot und wird noch die vier Stunden bis zur Landung in den USA sitzen bleiben."

Die Sonne brannte senngend auf Harry herunter, als er schnellen Schrittes auf das Hotel zusteuerte. Draco würde gleich aus seiner Starre erwachen, und er wollte nicht noch einmal fehlen, wenn dies passierte.

Sie waren mittlerweile schon vier Tage in Phoenix (ein bisschen Nostalgie auf Seiten Harrys) und hatten sich recht gut in der heißen Stadt aklimatisiert. Draco hatte damit eher Probleme, da er die Hitze in seiner ‚neuen Gestallt' nicht sonderlich gut vertrug, und konstant müde oder schlecht gelaunt war, aber langsam kam auch er mit dem heißen Wetter zurecht.

Grinsend schloss der berühmte Junge der lebt die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer auf und schlich zum Bett hin, auf dem der Blonde friedlich schlummerte. Sein Grinsen wurde breiter, als er das entspannte Gesicht und den leicht geöffneten Mund sah.

Oh, wie gut er sich noch an diesen Mund und die geschmeidigen Hände des Blonden erinnerte. Es waren gute zwei Wochen seit dem ‚_Zwischenfall_' in Misses Mays Küche vergangen, und dennoch konnte er, wenn er die Augen schloss noch genau ...

„Du starrst schon wieder."Dracos Belustigung war deutlich aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören.

Ertappt und errötet sah Harry beschähmt zur Seite.

„Eine Frage hast du mir immer noch nicht beantwortet, Potter." meinte der Vampir leichthin, während er sich halbnackt auf dem Bett räckelte und sich vollkommen bewusst war, dass der Gryffindor schon wieder starrte. „Warum hat die Ratte ausgerechnet dir geholfen in Malfoy Manor einzudringen und mich zu befreien?"

„Wurmschwanz war es mir schuldig."antwortete Harry in einem ebenso leichtem Plauderton, den Blick immer noch unbewusst auf den Händen des Blonden.

„Ja?"gekonnt zog der letzte Malfoyerbe eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Ja."bestätigte der Held der Welt und setzte sich - näher als nötig – zu dem Vampir aufs Bett. „Du weißt schon, ich habe ihm das Leben gerettet, also hat er es mir geschuldet."

Draco legte den Kopf schief. „Du weißt .."er zögerte. „Du hast schon wieder jemanden umgebracht."

„Hätte ich ihn nicht in den Kadavrafluch deines Vaters geschubbst, lieber Malfoy, hätte dein Vater mich umgebracht, und damit deine einzige Möglichkeit aus deinem Haus zu fliehen. Du weißt sicher noch in was für einer misserablen Verfassung du warst. Halbtot – nun, das gilt noch immer – am verdursten, unbewaffnet, bewustlos ..."

Draco schloss bei den frischen Erinnerungen kurz die Augen und rückte unbewusst ein Stück näher zu Harry. Sie berrührten sich beinahe und der kleinere zog scharf die Luft ein.

„Du hast Recht. Es ist wirklich nicht schade um Peter und verdient hatte er es auch. Zudem nimmt dir diese skrupelose Seite dein Image als unfehlbarer Halbgott, was allein schon fast unmöglich schien und eine meilenweite Verbesserung ist, aber ... War es nicht ein bisschen übertrieben als Todesser verkleidet in eine ihrer Zentralen einzudringen, nur um so eine zwielichtige Figur wie mich zuretten? Dein Heldenkomplex muss noch größer sein, als ich dachte." Der Vampir, der nun bewusst noch näher an Harry herangerückt war sah dem kleineren zweifelnd in die Augen und genoss wie dieser seinem Blick ausswich.

So verdammt unschuldig.

„Ich habe keinen Komplex."

„Ja?" Zufälligerweise legte Draco seine Hand auf Harrys.

„Ich wollte nur deine Haut retten, OK?" erwiederte dieser zögernd.

„Das freut mich."flüsterte der Vampir, der – wie Harry schlagartig wieder voll bewusst wurde – immer noch halb nackt war, und beugte sich noch etwas weiter nach vorne, so dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten, und Harry spürte sein Herz schneller schlagen, so wie er Malfoy noch näher kommen spürte, und er merkte, dass sich seine Augen geschlossen hatten, und dessen Hände sich langsam um seinen Hals legten, die Finger sanft in den Harren und dann..

Der Kuss war erst sanft und unschuldig.

Erst.

Doch als Draco Harry rücklings aufs Bett drückte, und dessen T-Shirt beseitigt war während er flüsternd ein ‚_dann muss ich mich noch bei dir bedanken' _ins Ohr geflüstert bekam war jegliche Unschuld aus dem Kuss verschwunden.

„Oh Gott."

„Oh Gott."

„Haut ab."

„_Oh _Gott."

„Oh _Gott_."

„Ron, du musst dich setzten. Ron. _Setzen _und atmen, setzten und atmen."

„Ihr sollt abhauen."

„_Oh Gott_."

„Sie haben _Sex_, **sie **haben Sex."

„Nicht darüber nachdenken, Ron. Hinsetzten und atmen. _Hinsetzten _und atmen."

„Jetzt könnt ihr auch bleiben, jetzt ist die Stimmung hinüber."

„Wir müssen weg."

„Hermione, Harry _und _**Malfoy **..."

„Ich weiß Ron. Denk nicht darüber nach, _setzt _dich erst einmal."

„Wir können nicht halbnackt abhauen, _Potter_."

„Aber _Ron und _**Hermione **..."

„Mein Leben ist ruiniert. _Mein _**ganzes Leben**."

„Beruhig dich, Ron. Malfoy, Harry, zieht euch doch bitte _endlich_ was über."

„Das ist _unser _Zimmer, Granger, wir können hier herumlaufen, wie wir wollen."

„Meine besten Freunde, oh Gott, ohgottohgott_ohgott_."

(immer erst Ron, dann Hermione, dann Draco und zuletzt Harry)

Eine Stunde später saßen sich die vier schweigend gegenüber. Harry hatte sich seitdem geweigert ein Wort zu sagen während Draco, als absolutes Gegenteil von Ron, so ruhig war wie immer und Hermione versuchte so zu tun, als ob das Ganze _nie _passiert wäre.

„Also, da wir euch zwei jetzt noch einmal gefunden haben (sie hatten Suchbilder weltweit über die Nachrichten im Fernsehen verteilt) müssen wir darauf bestehen, dass ihr wenigstens zu einer Art von Anhörung ins Ministerium kommt."

„Granger, wir können nicht ins Ministerium. Sobald wir dort sind werden wir verhaftet."

„Und wesswegen sollte euch das Ministerium verhaften?"

„Nette Fangfrage, aber denk nicht, dass du darauf eine Antwort bekommst."

„Gut, ich hatte sowieso nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihr freiwillig mitkommt. Desswegen habe ich in den Tee (sie hatte Tee zur allgemeinen beruhigung gekocht) etwas Schlafmittel gegeben. Es fängt an zu wirken, wenn ich Gummibärchen sage."

_Vorschau zwölftes Kapitel:_

_ein versehentlicher Versprecher_

**PS**:vielen Dank für die Reviews!!

(das nächste ist das letzte Kapitel, dann kommt nur noch der Epilog...)


	14. Idioten oder ein absolut offenes Ende

**Kapitel zwölf:**

Idioten – oder ein offenes Ende, dass absolut alles offen lässt

Langsam blinzelte Harry und sah sich um.

Er befand sich in einem Büro im Ministerium. Das Büro eines Aurors, genauer genommen das Büro seines _Cheffs_.

Er blinzelte noch einmal und rückte seine Brille zurecht, bevor er sich aufsetzte und die Szene vor sich aufnahm. Draco saß locker auf einem Stuhl, einig und allein von Hermiones Zauberstabspitze vor seinen Augen aus der Fassung gebracht.

Neben Hermione stand Kingsley – sein Cheff – und neben diesem saß Ron ebenfalls auf einem Stuhl.

„Mister Potter, sie sind aufgewacht."begrüßte Kingsley ihn förmlich und mit nur unterdrückter Neugier. Da Malfoy im Raum war, konnte er nicht aus seiner förmlichen Rolle heraus, da dieser nicht wusste, dass er auch für den Orden arbeitete.

„Darf ich fragen, was zu ihrem mysteriösem verschwinden geführt hat?"

Harry überlegte kurz und entschied sich für das erste, was ihm einfiel.

„Es waren private Gründe, Sir."

„Hatte es etwas mit dem Mord an Quirells Sohn zu tun?"

„.._Entfernt_."

„Harry!"platzte Hermione dazwischen. „Du musst und sagen was passiert ist."

„Jahh."schloss Ron sich an. „Alle glauben du bist Opfer einer weitern Medienkampanie gegen dich geworden, ein paar denken du bist verrückt und einige glauben sogar, dass du Seiten gewechselt hast. Komm schon, was ist den nun wirklich passiert? Wir brauchen _alle _Einzelheiten!"

Ron grinste ihn freundlich und neugierig an. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Malfoy.

Er räusperte sich.

„Nun, vielleicht nicht alle Einzelheiten."

„Harry."meldete sich Hermione dann wieder zu Wort. „Was hat dich nur dazu gebracht einfach alles stehen und liegen zu lassen. Abzuhauen ohne uns bescheid zu sagen? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, du Idiot."

Sie machte eine kurze Pause um sich zu sammeln.

„Woher sollten wir denn wissen, dass du..."

Ihr Blick fiel auf den blonden Slytherin und sie zog bedeutungsvoll eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

Mittlerweile war Harry rötlich angelaufen, und Malfoy machte etwas, dass man wohl einen lautlosen, abfälligen Kommentar bezeichnen konnte.

„Hermione, hast du Malfoy silenciot?"

„Uns blieb nichts anderes übrig, Mister Potter. Er war ungewöhnlich resistent gegen das Schlafmittel und wir hielten es für die einfachste Lösung, da er so keinen Zauberstab nehmen und apparieren kann."

„Habt ihr meine auch..?"

„Nein, du hast deinen noch, Harry."Ron deutete auf den Tisch wo deutlich sichtbar Harrys Zauberstab lag.

Erleichtert nahm ihn der Junge der Lebt und spielte etwas mit ihn herum, bis er ihn auf Malfoy richtete und ´finite incantatem´ murmelte.

Ebenfalls erleichtert atmete dieser nun wieder hörbar ein, bevor er jeden der Reihe nach mit einem Todesblick ansah. „Ich verlange auf der Stelle freigelassen zu werden und dass sich bei mir wegen unangemessenen Verhalten entschuldigt wird."schnarrte er in einem überheblichen Ton und Harry brach in Gekicher aus, worauf er sich am falschen Ende eines geübten Malfoy-Todesstarren befand.

„Halt du dein Maul, Malfoy. Ich wette das ganze Fiasko haben wir sowieso dir zu verdanken."meinte Hermione verärgert.

„Und inwiefern?"fragte er und zog eine dünne Augenbraue in die Höhe, was die Effektivität seines Starrens erheblich beeinträchtigte.

„Ist doch klar."fiel Ron ins Wort. „Wetten das du Quirell auf dem Gewissen hast und Harry in irgendetwas mit reingezogen hat, aus dem er nicht mehr loskam bis ihr dann irgendwann in diesem Hotel unter diesen _Umständen _gelandet seit unter denen wir euch unglücklicher Weise finden mussten."

„Ron, hör auf Mist zu reden."versuchte Harry den Rothaarigen zu beruhigen.

„Mist? Aber Harry, dass ist doch alles klar! Wir kennen ihn! Ich meine, du warst die ganze Zeit dabei, du wirst wissen, dass das, was ich sage stimmt, oder?"

„Nein Ron. DU kennst ihn nämlich nicht."

„Da! Seht ihrs? Er hat in verhext!"

„RON!"hörte Harry Hermiones entsetzend Aufschrei, aber das war ihm egal. Ron hatte ihn furchtbar wütend gemacht – selbst wenn er nicht so genau wusste, weshalb – immerhin beschuldigte er nur Malfoy, der einmal aber leider Gottes wirklich unschuldig war. Seine Beherrschung verschwand. Malfoy war unschuldig.

„Verdammt noch mal, Ron. ICH habe den Idioten umgebracht!"

„Potter, du weißt schon, dass es hier überall von Auroren wimmelt."

„Ja ... stimmt .... oh ..."

Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf und schenkte Harry eines seiner seltenen Lächeln.

„Du bist der größte Idiot der mir je begegnet ist."

Mittlerweile hatte sich Kingsley wieder erholt.

„Ist das war, Mister Potter."

„Ja."

„Dein zweiter Fehler heute, goldener Junge."verhöhnte Malfoy ihn. „Du hättest das abstreiten und verleugnen sollen. Dir hätten sie es sicher abgenommen."

„Aber Harry, das ist schrecklich."kam Hermiones dünne Stimme zu hören.

„Hey, er war dabei Malfoy umzubringen. Was hätte ich tun sollen?"

„Ihn unterstützen?"krächzte Ron.

In dem Augenblick war das Geräusch von splitternden Glas draußen zu hören und einige Stimmen riefen „Todesseratacke auf den Zaubereiminister"als Harry die Unaufmerksamkeit des Restes ausnutzte seinen Zauberstab fester packte, zu Draco hinüberrannte ihn berührte und mit einem Knall apparierte.

„Das war echt doof."

„..."

„So ein Schauspiel von kompletter Blödheit ist selten."

„Reibs noch tiefer in die Wunde, willst du?"

„Ich wollte gerade sagen, dass du wenigstens jetzt klug genug bist nichts zu sagen, aber nun muss ich das Kompliment leider auch zurücknehmen."

„Halt einfach deinen untoten Mund."

„Sagt der, der ihn gar nicht erst hätte aufmachen dürfen."

**JUNGE DER LEBT NUN OFFIZIELLER ANHÄNGER DESSEN, DESSEN NAMEN NICHT GENANNT WERDEN DARF!**

_Wie unseren Reporten des Tagespropheten kürzlich mitgeteilt wurde, ist der vermisste Harry Potter in der Tat von seinen alten Schulfreunden und Arbeitskollegen Ronald Weasly und Hermione Granger mit dem bekannten Todessersohn Draco Malfoy in Phoenix in den USA aufgegriffen worden._

_Nun sind diese beiden besagten Personen im Ministerium während der Befragung von en Todessern und vielleicht sogar Ihr Wisst Schon Wem persönlich (da konnte unsere Quelle keine genaue Aussage geben) gerettet worden. Blablablablablablbl blablablblab..._

„Potter, du hast es geschafft! Du steckst tiefer in Schwierigkeiten, als es sogar ich mir jemals für dich gewünscht hätte!"

„Halt bitte einfach nur deinen Mund. _Bitte_."

Vorschau Prolog:

_nach ein, zwei Monaten_

**PS: **tut mir _leid_, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe um das Kapitel hochzubekommen...

abger vielen, v_iele_n dank für die netten Kommentare!


End file.
